Quirk: Super State
by Sonnie Celanna
Summary: with his dreams crushed by All Might, Izuku falls into a slump he can't seem to escape. In a bid to cheer him up, his mother brought him to a marketplace only to be taken hostage by a villain. as his rage is drawn from the event, his latent quirk activates and his body changes as he unlocks his 'super state'. (Super Sayian Deku)
1. Chapter 1

To say Inko Midoriya was worried about her son would be the very definition of an understatement. The plump mother had always been a worry wart her entire life of course but this was different.

Ever since when Izuku was just a small child, when he'd found out that horrible tragic news that he had no power of which to speak in a world filled to the brim with super powered individual's life had been hard for them both.

It wasn't long after the news broke that the boy's father had a sudden job opportunity in America that would pay better, that he 'absolutely had to take' for their sakes. The pay didn't change; he just didn't want to be associated with Izuku.

Not even a year later and the stress of the situation was catching up to the mother fast, as her figure began its spiral from slim and desirable to rotund from all the comfort food. On the bright side at the least it made her a much better cook for her son, even if it was a minor thing to take solace in.

As for Izuku himself… She didn't fail to notice the light in his eyes dimming every day. The way his bouncy excited movements became more reserved and tame as though he was trying to keep himself quiet and hidden away.

And the worst part was whenever she washed his clothes, she almost always found small bloodstains and tear's. the first few times resulted in crying fits and now she just… expected it.

It was horrible and she hated it but because of Hizashi's departure, and the fact that the only extra money she had was from government payments to help with property replacement during a quirk manifestation that had been taken away, she had no feasible way to move out of their apartment and put the greenette into a better system.

It was hardly the last thing she noticed about her son's rapidly worsening life either. The worst part either had to be the burn marks or his "failing" grades.

She didn't need to be a genius to figure out the origins of both problems either. The first was without a doubt the work of his supposed 'best friend' Katsuki Bakugou.

The thought brought many emotions to the front of her mind when she thought about it but chief among them all was just a lack of surprise. The greenette had been friends with the boy's mother and on her own as a person she was a bit of a handful, but enjoyable and understandable if a bit feisty.

However, while Inko didn't want to be rude, she knew for a fact that woman never should have been a mother. Her actions and attitude were the exact kind of thing that would bring about a complex in a younger child and it was apparent that it had happened in Katsuki.

And now Izuku was paying the price.

The other problem in a messed up way brought far more anger to her. At the very least, Katsuki was barely older than a toddler and simply just didn't know better. It was horrible and she hated it but she understood it.

The 'failing' grades were something much worse. The mother had made a habit of checking over her son's work all the time just before it was due in, making sure to confirm answers for herself even if she didn't give help to him before letting him go so she knew when he was being screwed over and being screwed over he was.

Both his maths and his Japanese lesson's would often come back with abysmal scores for perfect answers and when she'd finally had enough and stormed into the school one day, she'd found out just how far some horrible adults were willing to go with their discrimination against a child who just wanted to be loved, because they had been replacing his work with lesser ones and outright erasing some of his answers.

She was beyond disgusted and her displeasure had been known to the school, along with the evidence they were faking. Nothing had ever brought her as much anger as the principle's response.

He'd said he'd make sure it doesn't happen again, simply waving it away like it didn't matter. What was much worse though often repeated in her mind every now again ready to ruin whatever enjoyable moments she had.

_"I see no reason to change past scores. It won't make a difference to a quirkless child's career prospects either way."_

It never failed to make her blood boil. And on top of every last bit of this, she was stuck to forever feel guilt with the fact of all the people to hurt her son with his quirkless nature she had been the first.

He had to want to be a hero. The one career path in the world that actually needed a quirk to be attainable. He had to ask her if it was possible…

She could have told him he could be one, and preserve his dream but slowly and surely help him adjust to the truth over time so it wouldn't hurt as much. She could have dealt with all the heartbreak at once and shut him down, but kept him safe and hopefully make amends through his life.

Instead, she had to choose the worst possible action in that moment.

"_I'm sorry, Izuku!__**"**_

All the heartbreak without a definitive answer, and it was a moment that stuck with them both she was sure. The lack of answer soon lead to her son deciding to try anyways which she couldn't bring herself to stop as she watched on in pain as he wrote away notes in his notebooks about every pro he saw, as If they'd somehow help him bypass the lack of his own quirk.

For her, the moment stuck because of how much she'd hurt her own child without meaning to. It was a moment that had popped up more than once in her nightmares on the worse nights and usually it far surpassed any other scenario because it had already come to pass.

So of course, she began to do the only thing she could think of to make up for it. At every single opportunity she made sure to do her best to always be a shining beacon of safety for her child. Of course that was her job as a mother anyways but she went out her way to do practically everything for him whether he asked or not to help.

It wasn't for naught at least as the effort meant that every day, for the ten years since he'd been diagnosed when he returned from school at the least he would give her a small if potentially fake smile.

She knew when they were fake, and it was common but even a fake smile took some energy to maintain that meant he at least cared enough to try, and sometimes that was all she could really ask for.

So when for what was more or less the first time in an entire decade of effort, her son had walked into the house and she'd hurried from the kitchen as she always did to greet him and let him know what hero news he missed at school.

This time however there had been two very noticeable differences. The first was that parts of him were covered in slime, like someone had used a quirk she'd never seen before and much more importantly….

He was pretty much completely unresponsive. He'd let out little more than a grunt to her greetings before he collapsed on the couch with a forlorn look.

And in that moment, she just knew that whatever was coming next would be hell for at least one of them.

_"Sweetie?" She'd asked, raising a brow in concern as she took a seat beside him, placing a hand on his leg. "Is something the matter?"_

_"…"_

_"Did someone use another quirk on you?" she asked concerned, knowing the bullies had a track record for going far beyond normal shoves and blows at times. The response she got practically stopped her heart in her chest._

_"Villain attack."_

_"WHAT?!" Her arms quickly wrapped around the child in worry as she pulled him in, eyes going wide. "Are you ok?! What happened?!"_

_"….Robbery. Villain wanted to use my body to escape." He explained vaguely, gripping tightly at the threads he was concentrating on. He pulled off his bag slowly, like it took all the energy he had and he pulled out his book, handing it to her. She gasped as she realized he'd opened it to a page with a specific signature. "All Might saved me. He was in the area chasing the villain and I got to talk with him for a couple of moments."_

_"Sweetie that's amazing! I know he's one of your favourite heroes!" Inko said, happy for him and smiling before she saw the look of utter anguish on his face and her heart dropped. _

_"….I asked him If I could be a hero without a quirk."_

_"Oh honey…" He didn't need to elaborate for her to immediately understand what had happened. She moved to pull him into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry…"_

_Before her arms could get around him however, he suddenly stood straight up and bolted to his room, a slam coming from the door and her heart ached. It ached for his shattered dreams, but it also ached because that was the first time in the boy's entire life that he'd rejected his mother's comfort and affections._

_In fact it was the first time he'd ever shown his hurt so clearly in a long time, and Inko…._

_Inko had no idea what to do._

* * *

"Hey, look at Midoriya!" Someone called as the green haired child stared at his desk dejectedly waiting for class to begin. Like always, there were harsh messages scribbled across the top just small enough that you'd only notice as long as you were near to it. "He looks like a zombie!"

"You mean ugly as a zombie?" Another voice asked as absent-mindedly traced the U in a comment with the word 'Useless'. He was used to blocking out the taunts and jeers. One of the girls let out a cruel laugh before talking themselves.

"He's always been that. He looks more pathetic than normal though."

"Alright what the fuck, you shitty nerd?" The familiar angry voice of Bakugou asked, barely managing to get the greenette to look in the blonde's direction with a small explosion. "Finally realized how much of a worthless shit stain you are?"

"Yeah."

"You'll never be a-" Suddenly, the blonde stopped and blinked. "Wait, what did you just say?"

"…"

There was a moment of silence as it sank in, and then Katsuki lost it.

"DEKU WHAT THE FUCK?!" The angry teen growled, punching the boy's desk and setting off an explosion. "ALL THESE FUCKING YEARS AND YOU JUST FUCKING STOP?! WHAT THE SHIT YOU ASSHOLE?!"

"…"

"ARE YOU REALLY THAT FUCKING PATHETIC?! AT THE LEAST I THOUGHT YOU HAD MORE PERSEVERANCE THAN THESE OTHER MORONS YOU BASTARD!"

Wow, Bakugou complimenting Midoriya, even if in an insulting kind of way. That was something that never happened and it caught many of their classmates by surprise that no one said anything in response to that jab.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"

"…Thanks for your advice yesterday, Kacchan. I'll keep it in mind for the future." The greenette said, without a trace of sarcasm or really anything but defeat in his voice. Most were just confused to what he was referencing but the three boy's who had been there shared looks of disbelief.

Considering he'd essentially been told to kill himself that didn't bode well.

"….Tch. Fuck you Deku." Was all the blonde seemed to think to say as he went back to his seat, his entire rant amazingly forgotten as their teacher finally walked in.

There wasn't another comment made about the quirkless boy that day, mainly out of confusion of what was even going on with him.

* * *

Even after a few days had passed, Izuku was still no better than when he had walked into his house and explained what had happened to his mother.

Once he'd done that, he'd ended up running to his room to cry and once that was out of the system it was like his emotions just… switched off. Questions directed his way rarely got more than hums and one word answers just to assure whoever was talking to him he heard them

He couldn't bring himself to care about even something as small and important as eating. He was just drifting by at the moment, surviving in a horrible limbo state where he could only replay the day over and over in his mind when he wasn't distracting himself with menial tasks.

It had been a more or less ordinary day, if a little more exciting with the debut of Mount Lady but it quickly devolved with Kacccan's verbal abuse reaching a new height and his physical abuse being more focused on his property.

He just had to do that, just had to make Izuku take the long way around to grab his book and get stuck in happier memories. Make him show up and just the right moment for the slime and All Might to show up.

Of course, once the greenette had seen his chance, he had taken it, clinging onto the man for dear life as they soared through the air. For the briefest of moment's the villain he managed to capture had slid away in the chaos but the man had grabbed It just in time as he landed before berating the boy.

Then he had to go and ask that stupid, stupid question….

"Izuku? Did I get you flavour you don't like?" His mother's voice suddenly brought him back into the current moment and he sighed. In both their hands where chocolate ice cream cones they had gotten while taking a walk through the park.

"It's a good flavour." He commented lamely, giving a half-hearted attempt and eating it before stopping and continuing on, ignoring his mother's worried gaze.

She had been at it non-stop this week, doing every last thing she seemed to be able to think of to find a way to improve his mood. Old tapes of them together were dug out, an outing to a new movie that most certainly wasn't cheap, a more fancy dinner at a restaurant and now even just a simple walk in the park together to try to clear his head.

It seemed she was pulling out every stop she had to try to help him. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate it but he still just couldn't find it in him to care anymore.

"…Hang on one moment, sweetie." Inko suddenly requested as she hurried off somewhere. He just nodded and continues to try to work his way through his ice cream at a pace that would make a snail look like it was the fastest creature in the universe. "-on't mind?"

"Of course not! Always got to be willing to lend a hand, even if it's not the usual kind." A gruff voice said, making the greenette look up to see of all people for his mom to have found, Death Arms and Mount Lady. "So, you're the kid huh?"

"You're a cute one." The female pro commented with a small smirk, before humming. "Hey and I could of sworn I saw you at my debut!"

"…I was there."

"oh yeah, you were at the back taking notes." Death Arms chuckled in realization, while the elder Midoriya just looked confused though not necessarily surprised. "So, here you're quirkless and a little down about it right now."

"Not gonna lie kid, being quirkless sounds like it sucks." The gigantifcation pro admitted, before getting a light hit in the shoulder and a warning glare from the super strength pro. "But! You can still do awesome things if you put your mind to them, right? Maybe pick up an instrument and learn, or start helping sell hero merch!"

"If you're in the habit of taking notes about pro's." Death Arms cut in while rolling his eyes, reaching into his pocket and taking out a picture of which he seemed to have many. "Then maybe even consider looking into becoming a professional analyst for new heroes. There's plenty you can still do, and one of those things is get an autograph!"

With that, he gave the greenette the photo of his which was pre-signed and the pro gave thumbs up. Mount Lady hummed, reaching into what appeared to be the only pocket in her outfit and pulled out a pen, quickly scribbling on the back of the picture. "And mine as well! Shame you gotta see this mug before my beautiful penmanship."

"Oi! I'm way better looking than those scribbles."

"Thank you." Izuku said simply before the two could argue, giving a deep bow. His facial expression hadn't changed at all. The two shared a glance with his mother who just looked saddened.

"Well uh, just keep it in mind kid."

He nodded. It didn't matter. All he wanted to do was to be a hero, he already knew he could do anything else but none of that would help now.

He was thankful to have met the two heroes, but perhaps really any other time would have been better.

Soon enough, he was on his way with his mother and his mood hadn't changed at all. What did he even have to feel out of this emptiness?

Regret, self-pity, anger and sadness. Maybe it was for the best he'd shut down like this.

* * *

It had been an entire week since the incident with All Might had happened and Izuku was still not really there, as he carried a heavy basket filled with groceries for his mother around on her newest venture to cheer him up.

They were at a special shopping district, 'the Mile Market', named for the fact that it was a street lined with shops for exactly a mile. It was a public street where vendors could set up for free, so it could be different every time someone meant making it perfect for multiple outings while often being able to serve a practical use at the same time by selling stuff.

Without a doubt the most popular attraction of the city, and also really the only one. Much like everything else though, Izuku found he lacked the ability to care as they made their way through the street while purchasing things they needed from the vendors, the younger greenette quiet all the while.

He was even more distracted than usual really, unable to get the decision he'd made in his class that day out of his head. It had been time to finally submit forms for where everyone wanted to go for their high school and the greenette had his last opportunity to put anything besides U.A. down just to be safe.

To know he had a future, even if not the one he wanted.

And instead left it and submitted fully with the knowledge it would more than likely end in nothing but misery for him.

"Izuku?"

"…hm."

Inko sighed, stopping and turning to him with sad eyes. "Son, we really need to talk about this state of yours."

"…."

"It's not healthy, and I'm really starting to worry about you." She sighed, clenching her fist. "I want to help you feel better but nothing I'm doing is working. Please, if there is anything just tell me. I can't stand seeing you like this."

"….I-"

"AGGHHHH!" A sudden scream grabbed both their attention and they turned to see a villain storming through the street all of a sudden, jets of water streaming from his hand and ruining the stalls around him into wreckages and throwing people down.

"ALRIGHT FUCKERS GET DOWN NOW!" He demanded, and the two greenette's complied immediately. Admittedly, even if it wasn't a positive emotion, Izuku was definitely feeling something now. Worry and fear. "THIS IS WHAT YOU'RE GONNA DO. YOUR GONNA GIVE ME EVERY LAST VALUABLE YOU HAVE, EVERY SINGLE BIT OF MONEY ON YOU AND IF YOU DON'T IT WON'T BE PRETTY!"

"No one is going to be handing anything to you, villain!" A gruff voice called and relief flooded the two Midoriya's momentarily as they saw Death Arms and Mount Lady approaching. The later may not have been massively useful in a place like this but any pro to help was welcome at the moment. "This was a terrible decision on your part! A public place such as this is where you chose to attack?!"

"They shouldn't have been here." The quirkless boy barely heard the water villain hiss, then he turned to the two and time froze as their eyes locked. The villain suddenly blasted towards him and his mom and before he could register what was happening a spray hit him hard enough to blast him back into a nearby wall and collapse into the ground. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING NEAR ME YOU TWO, OR I'LL TURN THE FATTY'S INSIDES TO MUSH WITH A PRESSURE WASH!"

The younger Midoriya weakly raised his head as It ached and his eyes widened with horror as he saw the villain stepping on his mother with a hand to her head, her face betraying her sheer terror.

His body shook as the world slowed and he really realized what he was seeing.

His mother, the only person in his life to remain constantly with him, never leaving his side and always doing everything she could even into this past week trying to keep him happy.

The only family he had, and really only friend for that matter. His own flesh and blooded was about to be murdered in front of him…

(Clouds, dark and grey began to fill the sky.)

And he was as powerless as ever. Unable to do anything.

He was so pathetic he couldn't even save his own damn mother! He was just some weak, worthless nerd with nothing to him who was just a punching bag.

(His fingers dug through the solid concrete, pulling it away as his nails began to break and his entire form continued to shudder.)

She was going to die because of exactly what he'd always been told, the fact he was a powerless loser.

(Lightning struck right at his side, destroying the cart beside him. Another struck the wall behind, caving it in.)

SHE WAS GOING TO DIE AND HE WAS GOING TO DO NOTHING BUT SIT THERE AND WATCH?!

"no! NO! **NOOO AGAHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

All eyes were fixated on him in shock as the ground beneath him cracked and crumbled. His once non-existent muscles swelled up and most of his hair spiked into the air in a new style as it's green and black colour faded into a vibrant glowing gold that left everyone stunned.

His head jerked up and his eyes were revealed to them all. They were a glowing turquoise colour that struck a chord into all their hearts.

And all he could see was red.

"Izu….ku?!" Inko coughed out, in such a massive combination of emotions that it was near impossible to pin down a specific one. The pro's were stunned beyond belief, having recognized the kid from the park and remembered how he was supposed to be some powerless and quiet kid.

Now, he practically looked like another person. In fact, there was almost a case to be made that he looked like a miniature All Might with much spikier hair and a far more intimidating aura around him.

"What the hell!? STAY BACK KID!" The villain shouted, raising his hands for a moment and firing at him in a shocked panic. That was when he moved or more accurately, that was when he finished moving.

Once the spray stopped and the villain looked again the child was gone and so was his hostage. All eyes looked around for them, and they settled to far down the other end of the street, barely visible at the distance were the two Midoriya's.

Inko laid on the ground still in pain and absolutely flabbergasted. Since when could her son do THIS?!

Midoriya, stood tall. Where he in the right state of mind, the sensible thing to do would to be to get away, but he most certainly was not in the right state of mind.

All he could feel at this moment was a torrent of fury, and a target in the water villain. In less than a second he was back behind the villain and his fist came down.

SMACK!

"AHHH!" The villain let out a painful cry as he collapsed in a heap. The teen wanted to do so much more but very barely he finally managed to get a loose grip on himself, just enough to focus on what was really important.

Getting his mom away.

He was beside her at speed that seemed more like teleporting than actual movement to anyone but him. His own eyes made it easy to see every single moment of it, like they had gotten faster with him.

He picked up his mother with one hand, keeping her over his shoulder which was no small feat of strength, and then he was off again.

it took them an hour and forty five minutes when they had walked to the marked originally. It only took thirty seconds for them to get back with this sudden new found speed.

The now golden haired teen bolted up the stairs to their apartment, stopping and gently setting his mother on the couch before standing back. Without a focus now, the pro's already likely having handled the villain, his rage began to subside and very suddenly his new form disappeared.

His hair dropped down, returning to normal along with his eyes. His muscles shrunk back into the thin twigs they were before finally it all caught up with him.

As dark spots began to appear around the edge of his vision and he fell back into his seat, his mother still thoroughly confused as to what just happened, he uttered out the only explanation he could currently think of before he lost his grip on the waking world.

"I have.. a power?"


	2. Chapter 2

Izuku groaned as his eyes fluttered open, his head feeling like it might split open at any moment. He took in his surroundings before his eyes went wide and confused at what he saw.

He had expected to wake up either on the couch in his living room or in his bed, but instead he looked around to see pure white walls and a tiled roof.

"Ah, it seems your son has finally awoken." A voice spoke up and Midoriya pushed himself up slowly, seeing his mother looking at him worried with a grey haired doctor at her side. "Careful now, don't push yourself to hard. I'm Doctor Washi."

"What…. What happened?" he asked, gripping his head as he adjusted himself. "Last thing I remember we were at the market-"

His eyes widened.

"The villain! What happened with the villain?!"

"Ah, don't worry about that kid." The doctor spoke up again. "He's already been put away and probably isn't going to be causing more trouble any time soon, thanks to you."

"To me?"

"Tell me, what is the last thing you remember?"

"Uh…" He let out a small noise of exertion, scrunching up his face as he tried to remember the events. He turned his gaze to his mother, frowning. "I think… you were taken hostage, mom?"

"I was…" She confirmed quietly, tilting her head as she looked at him. Her face was pure white.

"Mom? What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost." The greenette asked, concerned by her subdued nature. Considering the situation they'd been in he would of thought she would have been more… active in her worry. "Did-"

Suddenly, he remembered the raw of feeling of power coursing through him in the following moments and his eyes widened, the following couple of moments a haze.

"Technically, she has." The doctor spoke up again, pulling Izuku's attention to him. "Judging by your look, you remember now what happened yes?"

"Uh… yeah? But… that isn't right. I'm quirkless. I always have been." Midoriya muttered, looking at his hand. "Maybe another pro-"

"Ah, you think someone else granted you some kind of temporary power? A cute theory but inaccurate."

"H-huh?"

"You've been here for a two days now, Izuku." The medical professional revealed, causing the apparently not-quirkless boy's eyes to widen again. "Your mother called an ambulance immediately following your collapse in your house. From there, we determined it was merely exhaustion from your quirk's first ever activation knocking you out, your body having never had to handle it before."

"M-my quirk?! You mean I actually have one!?" Izuku asked, mouth curling into a massive smile. It dropped a moment later however. "But… I was told I had the pinky joint and everything. And that was nothing like my parent's quirk…"

"All valid concerns, of course. Your mother explained as much to us when you were brought in." Washi waved as he picked up a nearby clipboard and began to read off it quietly, before turning his gaze back to the greenette. His face was serious, and his eyes conveyed quickly that Izuku needed to listen to what was about to be said. "We of course had to do some tests to confirm it, and we discovered something very interesting. You do bear all the signs of someone quirkless."

"So…. Wait, then I don't have a quirk?"

"That is what one would assume, if they hadn't seen you clearly use some superhuman abilities. So I took it upon myself as a quirk doctor to research for any known quirks that left the body unaltered for any reason, if any at all. Any signs of powerful quirks that would still leave its user mistaken for being quirkless easily." The doctor handed Izuku the clipboard, with a heavy sigh. "I had to spend my entire last two days researching through old quirk registries and such, dating all the way back to the genesis of quirks but I managed to find exactly two records of a quirk exceptionally similar to the one you have described."

'The genesis, that far back?! What is this power?'

As he thought that, he looked down at the clipboard and saw it had already been named. "Quirk: ….Super State?"

"Yes. Honestly, the biggest hurdle in finding similar quirks was how your mother described it activating. A quirk that forced the very heavens to bend to its cry for power, sounds like something out of a fantasy tale yet that's what happened with the weather on that day." Washi said, scratching his neck. "The two people who previously possessed this quirk were also thought to be quirkless. One of them, a woman from near the dawn of quirks as I said, has barely any documentation on her. It seemed anti-quirk rallies had her fleeing even with the unrivalled level of power she possessed. After her came a villain, who was barely stopped by a combination of skilled pro's using more technical quirks against his raw power."

"But, wouldn't we know if they were related to me?" Izuku asked, confused and the doctor let out a dry, humourless chuckle.

"No, because they aren't. This quirk is quite the phenomenon, one that due to the previous users being as they were, we could barely get any information on. None of the three of you likely have any blood relation at all. This is not a quirk that passes down through biology. I'm not sure what exactly is required for one to possess it, though it would appear an emotional trigger was required for the initial transformation."

"…." Izuku felt like his entire world was shattering around him. Everything he thought he knew collapsing away into nothing. A part of him tried to laugh it off as ridiculous but he simply couldn't, he had felt that power and it was…. It was far too real. "If… if you can't tell me a lot about it, what CAN you tell me?"

"Just some of the basics we picked up by cross-referencing the previous two users." The doctor sighed, tapping the clipboard and pulling over the page, revealing a series of stats. "Appearance wise, the user's eyes turn blue and the hair shines with a golden yellow glow, spiking up for reasons unknown. Your muscles swell and expand providing you with a more fit body to deal with the power. As for what it actually entails, it seems to be a multiplier to certain things such as your strength, speed, stamina and durability. What matters though is just how much of a multiplier it is."

"Thirty times?!" Izuku exclaimed in shock, looking at the readings down in front of him. He was good at maths and recalling something as simple as his old results on gym tests with such a power up in mind… "That's insane!"

"Actually, it's likely more." Washi said, standing up and walking towards a desk nearby, pulling out a set of instruments. "You see, the first user had a fifteen times multiplier at least, based on the few feats she was recorded to have performed. The second existed only a mere few years before All Might himself came into the picture, but if they had of been around at the same time even our number one pro may have had his hands full. He is All Might of course, so he would of won in the end more than likely but it would not be one of his easier fights."

Midoriya wondered about that, he couldn't help but feel like the doctor was lowballing the pro. Then again, he had yet to see in a more lucid state exactly how good the power up was so he could refrain from judging until later.

He walked over to the greenette, holding out a grip strength machine. Izuku took it, confused and the man just nodded at the teen so he gripped as tight as he could.

'27.65 Kilograms'

"Oh dear, that is a troublingly low number for someone of your age," The doctor frowned, before looking over the greenette. "Though, maybe that's part of why the quirk ended up with you? Something to keep in mind for later I suppose. Now, me and your mother are going to take a step back ok, all I want you to do is try to access that power you did in the market again."

"Huh? But, I don't even know how I did it then. Plus, what if the lightning thing happens again?! I don't want to break something." Izuku began to list off potential problems, only for Washi to smirk.

"Just try, kid. We can sort out the kinks later, just try and focus on the emotions or energy you were feeling at the time, ok?"

With a sigh, he nodded. The doctor and his mother both backed far away from him to be safe, the latter of them with a rather concerned look upon her face.

Izuku held his fists out with is arms twisted around, bent so his forearms were pushing forward while his upper arms were straight at his side, in a pose that just felt natural as he took a quick breath and focused.

After a moment, his eyes snapped open as a felt a burning sensation from deep within his being and like an inferno it spiralled out throughout his form, hair lifting up and shining with a brilliant golden glow, eyes twinkling as their colours shifted.

His arms bulked out and though he wasn't aware of it, his facial features became somewhat harsher as a frown settled onto his face. He looked too his hands, in shock. "This is…. Holy crap…."

"How do you feel, mister Midoriya?" Washi questioned, and the now blonde teen looked up to him with a contemplative look. "Powerful?"

"Well… yeah but also… Angry?" He questioned, confused over the negative feeling hidden just beneath the surface. It wasn't as present as it was before, and for Izuku who rarely felt anger in the first place it took a moment to identify but it was most definitely there. "It's like there's as much anger ready to be unleashed as there is power…"

"Well that would fit in with the supposed emotional state you were required to be in to use it. If I were a betting man, I'd imagine the real problem would arise in situations where you will need to actively tame that anger, like with the villain in the market."

Midoriya's eyes widened once more in realization.

"Wait, if I punched him full force like this… Oh god…"

"Do not worry, it seems though barely, a part of you was conscious enough to restrain your power enough to avoid killing him. However, it will be a few months before he will be released to a prison from the… injury he sustained." The doctor said, and for some reason even though normally that news would horrify the teen, right now it just left him with a mild feeling of satisfaction masking over the concern. Like his emotions were conflicting, and as they did he felt his power die down a bit. "I'd recommend we hurry up with the tests to be safe, it seems your body is handling it well enough now but you still only just received this power. You will likely need some getting used to it before you can safely use it for any extended period of time. Try the grip strength machine again, please?"

"Right." Midoriya nodded, grabbing the device and squeezing as hard as his now much muscular hands would allow. He felt the pressure put onto the machine, cracks coming into the plastic and couldn't help the small triumphant smirk at the result that flashed up on screen.

'1382.50 Kilograms!'

"Oh my…" Washi muttered, coming closer to the device with a shocked look. "A fifty times increase? That is a terrifying power boost, even with a weaker than average body like yours as the base…"

Midoriya frowned at that, as his grip on the device loosened. It quickly dissipated though as he considered the implications of that, if it applied across the board.

Normally he would feel overjoyed at the prospect of just having a quirk, but while his brain was somewhat affected by the power, the words that escaped him surprised him.

"HA! Suck it, Kacchan!" he said before he could stop himself, earning a glare from his mother who finally spoke up for the first time.

"Izuku, I never taught you to speak like that! Though give the situation, yes… yes he can." The woman said, quickly relenting before letting out a sigh.

"Mom?"

"I'm proud of you sweetie. I am but… I have no idea what to think right now." She said, sitting down again and massing her forehead. "I've been trying to think of anything to say this whole time and I just… I don't know what to think. I'm happy for you, I'm scared for you and I'm just… just confused."

"Scared?" Midoriya asked in confusion, failing to notice his super state dropping away as his hair turned back to normal, the anger he had hidden inside dissipating as it was overpowered by other emotions.

"She isn't wrong to be. This is still a quirk, Midoriya and as such it still follows similar rules to most other quirks. Like the fact that, if you train it, it's only going to get more powerful." Washi said simply. "I was trying to think how to bring this up gently but I might as well just say it outright now, your quirk could put you in serious danger if you attracted the wrong kind of attention."

"O-oh…" 'Of course…. I finally get my quirk and of _course _there is a caveat!'

"I'm not saying you can't use it at all, but simply pick who you use it in front of wisely while training. On the bright side however, you do get some special treatment because of your situation." The doctor said, pulling out a letter from nearby. Izuku raised his brow while the man handed it to Inko. "This is a documentation that confirms how recent the development of your powers has been, and just how powerful they are. Keep this on you and you will be able to hand them to any pro, and get away with a reasonable level of public quirk use, as well as be allowed to use it in certain gym lessons. That doesn't mean beating people in normal competitions or such of course, but if for example you decided to get some basic training in at the local park, no one could get you in trouble for utilizing your super state. At least, not for the next ten months."

"Ten months?" Izuku questioned, confused by the oddly specific amount of time. Washi fixed him with a small smile and a laugh.

"Well normally it's six months but I decided to get it extended. I said It was on the grounds of the power of your quirk but to be honest with you, off the record… I heard your mother mention you were hoping to get into U.A." the grey haired man winked. "I mean you probably already stood a chance of getting in, and maybe I shouldn't be helping anyone get a random advantage but way I see it, much better your power is on the side of the good guys than the bad guys. A little engineering to make that happen won't hurt."

"…Thank you!" The greenette exclaimed with a deep bow, making the doctor chuckle. "It means so much to me!"

"Hey, no worries kid. Now come on, let's get you back into your super state. I have a few more tests I want to try…"

Midoriya blinked, looking down at his once again scrawnier form before grinning and summoning his power much faster this time, hair spiking up instantly.

'Just the sensation of the initial transformation… it's so overwhelming and amazing…'

"Try to keep in it for as long as possible. Next up, I want to test your speed…"

* * *

It was a Tuesday when Izuku finally returned to school, heading straight out into the courtyard. Their first period of the day was gym class, and they were usually expected to just meet on the field instead of the classroom.

He was the last in, with a late pass supplied to him due to the fact he had been in the hospital. Doctor Washi had wanted to keep him one more day to be safe, asking the teen to just try to retain his super state as long as possible.

So far the record had been fifteen minutes before the anger died out and the form followed with, and the one time he had retained the anger throughout he'd managed to reach an hour before his body eventually needed to take a rest. He didn't pass out this time though, so that was a plus and according to the doctor, he'd only get better with time.

It was a bit annoying to find out he couldn't turn it off as easily as he could turn it on though. Mainly because it required him to calm down and once you were actually trying to, it gotten surprisingly more difficult to actually manage to calm oneself.

At least, that was his experience.

So it was with that thought that a huge smile came onto his face, unable to be removed even at the glares he received from students and staff alike. After all, he knew something they didn't.

Inevitably, he would be called a quirkless. useless freak by someone. It was just what happened, but now it would have zero effect on him at all because he knew it wouldn't be true.

He slipped into the changing room, quickly throwing on a white shirt and blue shorts, before putting on the exact same red shoes he always wore. With that, he did a few quick stretches, actually somewhat excited to attend class for once and quickly grabbed a familiar set of papers on his way out.

If the doctor was right, gym class was going to be his best friend and worst enemy in the coming months.

He jogged through the halls at leisurely pace, pushing the door to the back of the school and walking out into the open field. He saw his class in the distance and made his way over at a decent pace.

Excited to begin or not, he wasn't exactly wanting to talk with Kacchan sooner than he realistically had to.

"Hey look who showed up." Someone sneered, and all eyes turned to him. "Finally get out of hospital, Deku?"

"Oh god dammit, I was hoping he'd still be injured or whatever." One of the girls complained, and the greenette struggled not to roll his eyes at them. 'Thanks, I was concerned about you all as well. Oh no, wait…'

"Should of stayed in that fucking hospital, shitty Deku." Kacchan growled from nearby. "Just going to make yourself like a fucking idiot here anyways. We all know you're weak as shit."

Izuku frowned for a moment.

Washi's words ringed in his ears. Sensible words about being careful about who he showed his power off to. To be responsible.

And Izuku liked to think he was responsible. For the most part, but he'd endured _years_ of taunts and jeers and attacks for his perceived quirklessness. Someone like Kacchan would find out eventually anyways as well so why not kill two birds with one stone.

Get the reveal out the way, and finally put an end to the biggest piece of ammunition his classmates had against him for years.

"I don't know Kacchan, I think you'd be surprised." He challenged, actually smirking. The blonde gave him a glare, setting off sparks in his hand as a threat.

This time though, Izuku stood his ground.

"Midoriya? Oh good then we're all here." Their teacher called, garnering their attention to his bored looking face. Before they lesson could get started though, the greenette hurried over to him and presented the papers wordlessly.

That certainly got the other students attention, and the few who didn't react certainly did at their teacher's sudden shout of surprise once he finished reading, face pale.

"W-WHAT?! Is… is this for real!?" He asked, looking down to his student who just nodded.

"I can prove It if need be? I think it's important everyone is kept up to date on this kind of thing." Izuku said, all to innocently as the man nodded dumbly. "Great, then can I get everyone's attention for just five minutes? I'll make this as quick as possible."

"What makes you think any of us want to listen to you?" One of the testier girls snarled, and Izuku smirked as he met her gaze head on.

"Oh, I mean I understand the feeling. Talking to any of you isn't my idea of a good time either to be honest." He said, feeling more confident than normal. He wasn't one to insult other people… but several years of their bullying meant he didn't feel too bad about the occasional small bit of retribution he could throw in. they all were caught off-guard by that, most looking to their teacher like they expected him to reprimand the greenette, as it was often the case the teacher would side against him most of the time but the man just watched on, warily. "So, let's keep this short and simple. Takashi!"

A boy on the larger side, with rock like features on his body seemed surprised to be called out, pointing to himself as if to confirm he'd just been called on.

"Yeah, your quirk didn't activate until you were five right?"

"Uh, right." He nodded dumbly, and a certain explosive blonde let out a small set of sparks in irritation.

"Get to the fucking point already, Deku?! OR DO YOU WANT ME TO BLAST YOUR ASS TO KINGDOM COME?!"

"Yeah, how about no?" Izuku asked simply, causing many eyes to go wide in shock as Bakugou seethed with anger, momentarily stunned by the greenette's bravery. "Look, his quirk didn't activate because he needed the right emotional trigger. Turns out… mine was similar."

If people hadn't seemed shocked before, now they definitely were.

"Wh- BULLSHIT!"

"It's true. I don't get angry easily, unlike someone-"

"FUCK YOU!"

"-So considering what my quirk needed to activate… No wonder it took so long."

He smirked, lifting his arms up and opening his eyes, revealing they had turned teal.

"But maybe it's better I just show you all."

he took a deep breath…. And he let loose, an explosion of golden light blinding everyone before they turned back to see Izuku in his super state, far more smug than they had ever seen them.

"It's called a super state." He began to explain, looking over himself as the others all seemed to have their brains melt due to the sheer shock. "A transformation type, gives me a pretty strong boost to various different attributes like my speed and-"

He didn't finish, as his head snapped up seeing Bakugou running straight at him.

"DEKU!"

'Predictable reaction, much?'

"Kacchan, I really wouldn't!" He tried to warn, but the natural blonde wasn't to be deterred, blasts firing off as he came straight at Izuku, aiming a punch straight for the once quirkless boy's face.

It landed clean on izuku's nose and had he been in his normal state it surely would have broken it.

Instead however, a moment of quiet silence passed as Izuku just looked annoyed and Bakugou… he stumbled back clutching his hand with a pained yell. "AHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"I did try to warn you." Izuku said simply with a sigh. He wasn't going to calm down quickly on his own now, but he still was in control so he decided to just run with this, moving fast enough to disappear from everyone's sight and reappear beside them all, causing many to back away. "I'm just going to wait on this dying down. Someone else should probably get Kacchan to the infirmary… I'd do it but…. I'd probably break something else by accident."

He knew eventually the natural blonde was going to come back, looking for a fight at some point and more pissed off than ever. He'd probably feel guilty when he went back to his normal state but for now…

For now, he'd finally gotten a win against Bakugou for the first time in over a decade and that was a too good a feeling not to enjoy.

Word spread quickly following the incident and many who used to go out their ways to attack him kept their distance for once.

he wasn't bothered by anyone at all for the rest of the day.

* * *

_**IMPORTANT A/N: Ok, so i do not like putting these in fanfics on this site because this is the only way to do it and it just feels like it breaks the flow of the story but i meant to address something last chapter and forgot, and with some of the reviews i want to get it out the way as soon as possible. Izuku's quirk is scarily similar to Super Sayian but.**_

_**Izuku is not a sayian. I want to clear that up now. That's why this isn't tagged as a DBZ crossover, I just wanted to clear that misconception up while we were still early on in this.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Following the display of his new power Izuku had performed in front of his classmates, having been allowed to test out his powers, things had begun to change. People didn't bother him as much as they used to, and some teachers even acted like he actually mattered.

He should've felt happy about it. Instead it made him feel sick to his stomach.

It had been three days since then and at the moment he was sat at a table in the cafeteria, eating alone. He still occasionally got the odd glare from someone or other but for the most part no one approached him now.

He was fine with that; he'd rather be left to his own devices. Especially as right now, he needed to think.

Kacchan had yet to try to take his revenge for the broken hand, just quietly glaring at his once childhood friend all day. Izuku knew it was coming eventually, a fight he would have no choice but to partake in. he could run of course but not forever…

And that had left him to realize a fact, as he started to make mental preparations for how he could fight back now.

He didn't know how to train his quirk, not properly. He'd thought about getting a quirk for so many years but he thought he knew the limits of quirk inheritance.

He had been under the impression that if he did get a quirk, it would be telekinesis or fire breathe or maybe some form of pyrokinesis. Maybe even heat attraction.

What those all had in common though, was that they were all technical quirks. They'd require him to get creative to utilize them in hero work effectively and he had plans on how to train them.

Super State…. How could he train something that solely made him a set amount more powerful? Could he increase the multiplier somehow?

Would he have to rely on some other method to get stronger? And just where exactly did the multiplier stop, could he apply it to something other than just his strength and speed-

"Hey, Midoriya." A red haired girl with a curvy figure, excessive make-up and an incredibly fake smile greeted as she sat down near him, biting her lip.

"Uh, H-hi Yariman." He greeted, confused as to her pleasant tone. Of his many bullies at Aldera, she was perhaps the worst after Kacchan.

After all, there was a reason that many of the students referred to him as a 'freak' and it wasn't just because he was quirkless. She had been spinning false stories about him to share with her followers for the longest time and frankly, if there was anyone the greenette had no patience for nowadays it was her.

The beatings and verbal abuse was one thing, Yariman's attempts at psychological torture were another. So really, he just wanted her to leave but because he was raised to be polite, he would at least let her say why she had come to him.

"I uh….. I hear you got a new power." The girl said with an infuriating giggle, brushing her hair behind her ear. She pressed her chest forward onto the table and that pit in the greenette's stomach appeared again because he was quickly recognizing what she was trying to do. "They said it's maybe stronger than Katsuki's? and you get a killer body."

"…I do, and I guess it might be. We've not had a chance to put it to the test yet." Was all he let up with an irritated sigh, wanting desperately to stand up and leave. He wasn't good at reading most girls, never and been but she was different. Because she followed a pattern.

"I was wondering if maybe… I could see it?~" The girl asked, and she was definitely trying to make her breasts more prominent and had it been _anyone_ else the greenette would have been flustered, embarrassed and maybe flattered. It wasn't anyone else though, it was her and so before he could stop himself a few choice words slipped from his mouth.

"I don't know why but I wanted to believe the best in you and Kacchan so I didn't believe what everyone was saying. But it's true isn't it?" he asked, with an unamused expression. Her face scowled but she made no move to deny it. "You really just flock to whoever the strongest quirk?"

"I don't-"

Izuku leaned forward himself, meeting her gaze.

"Did you or did you not bully me all my life?"

"I...i did"

"Can I or can I not punch you into space nowadays?"

"You c-can…?"

"Then why did you think any of this was a good idea"

"..."

After that, she stood…. And she quickly hurried away to safety.

The greenette just leaned back with a groan, rubbing his face with his hands. A part of him felt guilty for what was essentially making a threat against another person but another part of him…. It just felt gross now following that interaction.

Shaking his head with a sigh, he stood and started to leave towards the bathroom. He could maybe get some peace and quiet from the noise to think there at least.

* * *

It had been a fortnight since he unlocked his super state and still his mind had turned up no real solution to his problem.

He had a few ideas of course, like he knew he'd have to apply for some kind of martial arts class again. He'd tried once before but had been pretty much shunted from every exercise for it being 'too dangerous' until he'd been forced to leave.

It wasn't that he couldn't think of potential ways to train, the problem was he had no idea where to start or what would be a waste of time. It was with these frustrations that he found himself throwing rocks across the ocean of Dagobah beach in thought.

He'd texted his mother to let her know he'd be home late, as he wanted the fresh air to think. Though maybe 'fresh' didn't really apply, as he looked to see the mounds and mounds of trash surrounding the beach. The smell was far from pleasant, leaving him to scrunch up his face once he started to focus on it.

"It's pretty disgusting, right?" a gruff voice suddenly asked, making the greenette jump and whip around to see Death Arms standing there in costume, with a frown and his arms crossed. "People get to lazy to bother putting trash where it belongs, so they just dump it into the rivers around the city."

"The currents bring it back to here, so people can use it for illegal dumping. A few years and we have this." Izuku finished up for the man, sighing as he stood up. An embarrassed frown made its way onto his face. "I'm sorry for how I acted at our last meeting, Death Arms! I wasn't in the right state of mind."

"Ah, don't sweat it kid." The pro shrugged, walking to stand beside him. "We all have bad days, or bad weeks. You had every reason to be upset…. But that's changed now, hasn't it?"

"H-huh? Oh! You were at the Mile Market." Izuku suddenly realized, before his face began flushing bright red. "I-I'm so sorry for the q-quirk use! I-I didn't-"

A hand on his chest stopped hum, and the pro gave him a small but kind smile. "Don't. We already got the low down from the doctors, it's being written off as a panic induced hysteria. We're not going to get you in trouble."

"O-oh… thank you sir." The greenette said with a relieved sigh, bowing before turning back to look at the ocean. A thought crossed his minds. "Um… Sir? Can I ask you a question? It might take some time to answer."

"Shoot. I'm on my break anyways." Death Arms shrugged, curious as to where this was going.

"Well… My dreams always been to be a pro like you, I want to save as many people as I possibly can…. And now I have a way to do that. I want… I want to get into U.A. high." The greenette explained, rubbing his hand up and down his arm. "I know my quirk is powerful, that much has already been made clear but… U.A. needs people to be the best of the best, so I need to push myself to be stronger."

"That's admirable. Never went to U.A. myself, but I think I can guess what you're asking. You've never had a quirk before, so you don't know what to do or how to train it?"

"…Yes sir. I have a few ideas, but I don't know how to make it stronger. I guess just using it and trying to push the limits but how do I find challenges that do that?" He asked, clenching a fist. The Super Strength Pro sighed, scratching his chin. "I mean I have the paperwork to use my quirk freely for a while to train, what with being a late bloomer and all but I don't know how…"

"….What were your parents quirk?" Death arms asked, walking to the nearby wall and leaning against it.

"Minor Telekinesis and Fire Breathe."

"Ah, so both emitter types then?"

"Yeah."

"That explains why you're struggling then if that's where your mind set is." The pro said with a smirk, flexing his arm. "You're trying to apply the thought process for an emitter quirk like your moms or a mutant quirk like mine when you're a transformation type."

Izuku raised a bow, turning to the muscular man who just grinned. "You see, I get where you are coming from. Emitter quirks essentially only exist as they are being used, so the only real way to train them is using them. Mutant quirks, they can't be turned off so they're always being worked on and made better as they live day to day. But a transformation type, particularly one like yours? It has two things to rely on. There's obviously the power itself, and the new form you have to work with but do you know what else It needs? You."

"…Oh… OH!" Suddenly the greenette jumped to his feet, as if struck by a sudden wave of inspiration. His eyes lit up and Death Arms just smirked as Izuku began to go off on a tangent. "I get it! Myself and my super state are two different forms but the super state relies on what I already have because it's a multiplier! The doctor said I'm below average, but if started to train my base form, then the multiplier gives me, while not necessarily changing, will still make me even more powerful."

"Heh. Guess you just needed a little nudge in the right direction." The pro chuckled, walking back to the greenette's side.

"But… I've never actually been the kind of person to work out or that. Always got… discouraged." Izuku hummed, watching a bird land atop the trash pile nearby and begin to peck at something in it. "I have no idea where to start with something like that."

"Tell you what, I like you kid." The pro laughed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a card which he handed to the scrawny teen. It had the name of a local gym printed out on it with an address and a phone number. "I sponsored this gym not too long ago, finally at the point in my career I can do that and have it actually matter. I'll give them a call and let them know about you, if you go in someone should be able to help you start building a training regime."

"Y-You would do that?! Thank you so much!"

"Ah, it's no problem. After all, heroes are meant to help, right?" The pro asked with a more genuine laugh, before turning his own attention to the trash piles again. "And you know, I think I have a good way for you to measure your progress as time goes on."

Izuku tilted his head confused.

"There's twenty trash piles on this beach. If you come back every month and time how long it takes you to clean up two of them, you should be able to keep track of yourself getting faster which should also mean you're getting stronger. As well as that, you'd be doing something nice for everyone in the city which could make it worth it for even more reasons." Death Arms explained, pulling out a phone. "Come on, I'll time you on these two. I want to see this power in action anyways."

"O-oh, are you sure?" Izuku asked, getting a nod. The muscular man held up his phone, showing he was ready to start timing and the greenette took a deep breath.

"As soon as you power up, I'll turn on the timer and you just got to put it all against the wall or in nearby bins. And…. GO!"

Izuku exploded into golden light as his hair spiked up into the familiar golden glow and he turned, eyes seeing the world almost in slow motion as he rocketed at the mound.

To the outside world, there was nothing more than a golden blur as the trash moved around, the larger items pressed to the wall like Death Arms requested while various trash cans nearby rapidly began to fill up with smaller items of trash.

It wasn't long at all until the piles were completely cleared and the now blonde teen halted in front of the muscular pro, who quickly stopped the timer and read it aloud. "Forty-two seconds. Really impressive, but I'm willing to bet you can do much better with a little practice. Do you have a time limit to this form?"

"Not exactly sir? As long as I don't run out of energy and hang onto the anger fuelling it I can theoretically hold onto it permanently. Unfortunately, though the energy thing is unreliable as it drains stamina."

"Hm. Well either way, just remember you need to work just as much in the form as you do out of it. Especially to get used to it. You want your power to be something instinctive to you in the same way crying is to a child or swimming is to a fish." Death Arms smirked, raising his fists. "Still got ten minutes before my break finished. I got one last thing I'm curious about. I want you to fight me."

"E-Eh?!" Izuku's eyes went wide in surprise, almost dropping his super state out of shock.

"Oh come on kid, don't be shy. I can take a beating, it's my job. So come on, try and punch me."

"W-Well if you're sure." He sighed, putting up his own fists, deciding not use his increased speed to stay fair. He launched at Death Arms with a powerful right hook and hit the pro square in the chest…

And suddenly there was a speck on the horizon and not a pro in front of him. 'Crap!'

He quickly launched forward across the beach, weaving between piles of trash all the way to the other side where he found the pro splayed out on the ground, groaning. "Holy crap kid…."

What he normally would of said was some rushed out apology that would be barely intelligible to anyone as he panicked over the state of the man. While he was still concerned here, his super state was still active and so a different set of words escaped him.

"I did ask if you were sure." He said, getting a light glare from the pro.

"Fine, no more holding back then." The muscular man grunted, getting back on his feet and launching at the teen, who barely had time to block in surpise. Two things happened then.

Izuku was actually pushed backward, feet dragging through the sand as he flinched, while Death Arms let out a pained cry. "Holy shit, that was full strength. What the fuck, kid?"

Izuku was just silent, holding back as he went for another strike against the pro. However, this time, things quickly began to change now he had a chance to adjust.

Death Arms weaved around his powerful attacks, barely and by hairs inches each time but he was, while rapidly delivering strong punches to the teen and hissing all the while.

"Isn't this painful for you?" Izuku asked as he jumped back, dodging down away from a punch barely. Not using his speed sucked. The Super Strength Pro just smirked.

"Plus Ultra, right?!"

A right hook, a dodge, a sudden grapple that had Izuku thrown over the pro's head.

"You said you didn't attend U.A.?!"

"Yeah but if you're going to, then how else are you gonna make sure you'll get in?" The man asked, coming in for a gut punch that the blonde stopped by grabbing the pro's wrist. Quickly following it up he began to throw blow after blow into the pro's chest, pushing him back as he slowly increased the power.

It was looking to be a complete down until all to suddenly the pro managed to dodge, izuku's final strike flying overhead before suddenly a powerful fist hit him square in the stomach, much more painful than all the previous blows.

His hair turned back to normal as he buckled over, hands shooting to his stomach. After a moment of recovering winded on the ground, a hand entered his field of view and he looked up to see a haggard but smiling Death Arms offering to help him up.

"Sorry about that kid." He laughed, as Izuku grabbed hold and was pulled to his feet. "But that gave me a pretty good idea of where you stand. Not gonna lie you remind me of a younger me, problems and all."

"P-Problems?" The greenette coughed, taking a few deep breathes as he massaged his stomach.

"You got too reliant on pure strength there. I'm more than guilty of that, but strength isn't all there is to fighting." The pro explained, turning and beginning to walk away. "Something to think about! I gotta go now, takes like an hour from here to get back to the agency and I was supposed to clock right as my break ended."

"W-wait what?! Then why were you here?!" The greenette asked confused, horrified he'd made the man late. However, the pro just gave him a smirk.

"Because, I saw a civilian that needed help. That's my job, I'll see ya later kid." With that, Death Arms took off into a hasty sprint, leaving the teen alone to contemplate what had happened.

Then he turned to see the trash mounds around the beach, and he smiled despite himself.

Once they were all gone, once he was stronger in his normal form and once he understood the basics of fighting.

Then he'd be ready for the Entrance Exam. At least, that was what he assumed Death Arms was trying to show him. He had to put his all into this.

And so, Izuku Midoriya began the most intensive training of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

A bell rang out as Izuku opened the door to the gym Death Arms had left him a card for, looking around the room. It had been a few days since he had had his fight on the beach with Death Arms and now he was finally putting the man's suggestions into motion.

He would have started sooner but he'd been busy doing some research on self-defence lessons. He was somewhat sour on learning full on martial arts despite a part of him wanting too, due to having attended lessons in the past that had been… less than pleasant with his quirkless status. He'd been pushed aside from most classes due to it being 'too dangerous' and the few he was allowed to take part in almost every kid seemed to use the skills learnt against him immediately.

So he'd been fairly picky with where he was willing to go as well, but he'd finally picked out a few lessons he could attend to learn some basic moves for the next few months, while he could train the rest of the time.

Speaking of training, his first order of business was setting up a regime like Death Arms suggested. Looking around, he spotted a receptionist nearby who he made his way over to with a smile.

"Hello and welcome to Planeta Roboris, I'm Ren Fukui." Said the woman behind the rounded, wooden desk in a slightly bored voice. She had long, straight pink hair, vibrant blue eyes, a few freckles and a small tattoo of a star on her cheek. "Are you new here or a returning member?"

"New." Izuku said, rubbing the back of his neck and holding out the card Death Arms had given him. "Was actually recommended to come here by a pro."

"Huh? Oh, I believe we were told to expect you." The pink haired woman said, focusing more of her attention on him now she noticed his features. "You're the kid Death Arms took an interest in, correct?"

"Yes, miss." The freckled teen nodded, watching Fukui start to type something on the laptop in front of her. "He said I should be looking for someone to help me build a training regime?"

"Right, we were informed of the story, at least part of it. You're a late bloomer?" She asked, making the teen nod again. She let out a small hum, before tapping a final key on her keyboard and looking up with a smile. "Well, good news, if you go into the gym now there should be a man in there, bald head, lean figure, kinda tall. Should be wearing all yellow clothing. He's called Akio Seki, best trainer we have, should be free right now. If you go in and find him, he should be able to help you build a regime that will work for you."

"Thank you. Will I need to pay for anything?" he asked, only for the receptionist to shake her head.

"Don't worry about payment, we believe in putting people's health first so we make money in other ways so anyone can come inside and try to become their best selves." Fukui explained, sounding like she was reading from a script. "I can't tell you how long Seki will be in there for so you better go."

"Right, thank you!" Izuku said, waving and hurrying off into the main gym section of the building. It was fairly sparse overall, not many people currently inside and it didn't take long for Izuku to spot Seki near the back, counting some weights.

He made his way over nervously, eyes widening slightly when he realized that the weights the man clad in a yellow shirt were moving around were listed as weighing over six hundred kilograms, yet he was lifting them as if they were as light as feathers. 'Must have some sort of super strength quirk.'

"Um, excuse me, are you Seki?" He asked, grabbing the man's attention who stood up, revealing himself to be almost half a foot taller than Izuku. He had a perpetually bored look on his face, raising a brow.

"Yeah, can I help you kid?" He asked curiously. "Don't think I've seen you here before. Then again, I'm not great with faces."

"Ah, well I've not been here before. I actually got recommended to come here by Death Arms?" he said, watching recognition spark into the man's eyes.

"Ah, the green hair. You're the kid who was meant to be quirkless but turned out not to be, right?" The bald man asked, making Izuku nod. "I'm guessing you're looking for a trainer then?"

"Yes sir. The receptionist said I should come to you?"

"Well kid, I'd still say you should go talk to some of the other trainers as well, we all have our own styles and some trainers work better for certain people than others. Still, based on what I can see in front of me… I think I could make you a basic plan to start you off in the meantime." Seki said, putting a hand to his chin. "I'm just going to ask you a few things first…"

That was how Izuku spent his next ten minutes, answering various questions about things such as his diet and his weight, eventually also being asked to lift a few weights for Seki so the man could see what he was capable of.

By the end of it all, he was leading Izuku over to a part of the wall with a holder for pamphlets and such, taking out a sheet of paper and showing it to Izuku.

"Alright kid, outside the gym, you'll follow this plan. One hundred push-ups, one hundred sit-ups, one hundred squats and a ten kilometre run, every single day!" Seki said seriously, fixing Izuku with his first look that wasn't just some variation on boredom. "And don't forget to drink plenty of juice!"

"R-Right!" 'So intense…'

"Aside from that, if you return here for the next few days we can see if any of the other trainers work better for you. I'll go add you to our list of members." The man said, before looking around and pointing over to a white haired boy with massive white eyelashes that had black lines either side. He was wearing a white tank top and shorts, along with some worse-for-wear trainers. "Ah, perfect. See that kid over there? He's one of our regulars, should be able to help you get started on some basic exercises while I go deal with this. Just go ask him, he's a friendly guy."

"Okay thank-" Izuku didn't finish before the trainer had already taken off, disappearing through the room. "You… Okay then."

Shaking his head, he turned to the white haired boy and made his way over, careful not to get too close while he was doing bench presses. After a couple moments, he spotted Izuku and finished up, getting up clearly with a bit of sweat. "Yo, you need something bro?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, didn't want to startle you or something while you had that above your head." Izuku said, nervously scratching the back of his head with a grin. The white haired teen just gave him a grin and a thumbs up.

"No prob, bro! Most people don't think about that, though I'd have been okay anyways!" The teen laughed, suddenly turning his body into solid steel for a moment. "Can just do this if I'm in trouble. Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu by the way, what's your name bro?"

"Oh, I'm Izuku Midoriya. Seki said you could help me find a place to start? I'm new to this all…" The green haired boy chuckled nervously, only to get a toothy smile from Tetsutetsu.

"Ha, I can tell bro! No offense but you don't exactly look like the kinda guy who'd come to a place like this often. So what'cha here for anyways?" The steel teen wondered, crossing his arms with a curious look.

"Oh, well I'm looking to get stronger because of my quirk." Izuku explained simply.

"Your quirk?"

"Yeah, it makes me fifty times stronger and faster, but I want to go to U.A. so I want to be as strong as I can possibly be." He explained, getting an odd look from the boy in front of him.

"Well, first, awesome! I'm aiming for U.A. myself! But bro, if you're wanting to get into U.A., why only start training now? I mean we've only got like nine months until the entrance exam!"

"Oh, well I was quirkless."

"…Huh?"

"Then my mother was threatened by a villain and I suddenly ended up with an insanely powerful quirk that I had no preparation for. Kinda sorta destroyed the place I unlocked as well with the lightning storm it made roll in."

There was a beat of silence as Tetsutetsu just stared at him.

"….Riiight.. next thing you're gonna tell me bro is that some alternate version of you is watching us on a television in another universe or something."

'is… is he legally required to drop the word 'bro' into every sentence or something?' Izuku wondered internally before just laughing nervously. "I know it sounds odd but I'm being serious. I just don't know where to start."

"Well, alright bro! You sound like you got a similar goal as me so I'll show you where I started!" Tetsutetsu said cheerfully, walking over to where there was an empty section of the gym with a few mirrors and a few dumbbells nearby. "I can show you a few basic exercises, plus get you started on some light weight lifting."

"I'm slightly worried what this gym considers light with what I saw Seki lifting…" Izuku muttered, getting a laugh from the steel teen.

"Oh don't worry about him, bro! he's in a league of his own. Still can't believe a quirkless dude is that strong."

"….Wait what?"

"Yeah dude! Seki says he's completely powerless. Almost no one believes him cause look at the stuff the guy can lift, but he's just a normal dude. Gotta respect him for what he's capable of."

"Y-Yeah…"

Suddenly, Izuku was certain of who he wanted his trainer to be.

* * *

It was almost two months after Izuku finally started his training when Bakugou finally tried to take revenge for the broken fist he'd gained punching Izuku in the face when he'd revealed his Super State to the class.

Things had been going great so far on the training front, Izuku having ultimately ended up with Seki as his trainer like he wanted. There had been a week where he had cycled through a few trainers but the man had turned out to be a perfect fit for Izuku.

He was now working under a more personalized training regime in and out of the gym and it was going well so far. He'd also found himself bumping into Tetsutetsu rather often. The two didn't exactly talk too much, as they usually had other stuff to focus on but they did occasionally make small talk and always tried to greet each other and say goodbye whenever they could.

He'd also started those self-defense lessons he'd been looking at, finding that now that he had a quirk, the experience was a lot simpler and even pleasant. Still, there was only so much he really had to learn from that class that could be applied to his quirk, but at least now he could apply some basic skills to it moving forward.

The only days Izuku didn't go to the gym were Sundays such as this one, so that he could spend time with his mother and rest, as well as occasionally put more focus onto his actual quirk. All he'd really done so far was simply try to spend as long as possible maintaining the form each time, keeping it going for as long as possible. His record so far had been six hours, though he'd essentially ended up sleeping through the next twenty-four hours after that and had _not_ enjoyed the feeling of constant anger going for so long.

Whenever it was a Sunday, Izuku would take the scenic route home from his extra-curricular classes he'd chosen to start partaking in now he didn't have to worry about bullies around every corner. There was no real reason to him going this route every time, he just enjoyed the tradition of it.

He'd walk alongside the forest he and Bakugou and the blonde's other friends used to play in. He tried not to think about that though, choosing to focus on the here and now and consider what else he might be able to try with his Super State.

He still felt like there was a depth to it he hadn't quite figured out. What bugged him most is he could have sworn the answer was right there just waiting for him to realize it and yet he couldn't seem to figure it out.

'Super State: multiplies the user's strength, speed, reflexes and durability. Why do I feel like something is missing from that?'

He'd been going over the very basics of the quirk again, trying to find a lead, even a small one he could use. What he hadn't expected however, as he was debating the idea of trying to train the power in his sleep somehow, was a sudden scream to sound from the forest.

"EEIIIII! HELP!"

It was clearly a woman and before he even had time to think about what he was doing, Izuku threw his arms down, a yellow aura enveloping him as his hair turned golden and he rushed into the forest, weaving between trees in seconds, quickly finding himself rather deep into the forest where the scream had come from.

He stopped, coming upon a clearing where there should have been at the least a woman standing there somewhere but instead, he only found complete emptiness.

Well, not COMPLETE emptiness, as he noticed down near the base of the tree's was a CD player. 'hey wait, why does that look familiar… Isn't that-'

BOOM!

"DEKU!"

The blonde's eyes widened as he whirled around, only to see Bakugou inches from his face with both hands outstretched, glowing before yet another blast was let off.

'Oh goddammit Kacchan-'

BOOM!

A massive explosion was let off, trees being uprooted with the force that must have been put out as Izuku found himself blinded by smoke and light.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Izuku felt three explosions on his back in rapid succession, swinging his fist behind him to try to knock out Bakugou only to hit the air. Looking around the muscular teen grimaced as he realized he couldn't see anything through the smoke.

"SHOULDN'T HAVE FORGOTTEN YOUR FUCKING PLACE DEKU!"

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Izuku could hear his assailant blasting around above him, keeping distance from him. Without any visual feedback Izuku couldn't intercept him. 'He's trying to blind me. Smart…'

BOOM!

He whirled around to the last explosion, seeing Bakugou suddenly emerge from the smoke, both hands pushing forward for another massive explosion. Izuku simply stood there and took it to the face with a grin.

BOOM!

'If he's doing the same as last time-' Izuku whirled around, eyes taking in the world in practically slow motion, watching Bakugou go for the three rapid strikes again. This time though, the transformed teen disappeared behind his assaulter, sliding underneath the natural blonde's feet while he was in the air before grabbing Bakugou's leg.

He finished the fluid movement with a quick and hard stomp into the ground, that caused all the leaves around to blow away, a few more trees to fall down and all the smoke to blow away in an instant, along with forming a decently sized crater in the forest floor.

Bakugou's body flung upwards for a moment, kept from blasting off only by Izuku holding him, before the super state teen then let go for a moment, practically teleporting in front of him, grabbing him by his shirt with a scowl.

It was almost the exact reverse of how they used to end up, with the only difference being Bakugou looked angry and disoriented instead of fearful like Izuku used to.

Could he have simply knocked Bakugou out then and there? Yes, but with anger still clouding his better judgement and with the fact he'd just been assaulted anyways, making him lack sympathy for the explosion teen at all, Izuku instead glared into his long-time tormentor's eyes and smirked for a moment. He could have simply told Bakugou he lost and been done with it, but he had a better phrasing in mind.

"You didn't win."

With that, Izuku reared back, holding back as much as he could before he…. Gently leaned forward and delivered a simple flick to his assaulters face;

He watched as his childhood friend flew backwards, crashing through two of the only trees still standing and dropping into the river below. The transformed teen rushed over, remembering the area from when they were kids, Bakugou having fallen into this very same river once before from the nearby log.

And now he laid in that water again as a teen, barely conscious.

Izuku dropped down, looking over him and seeing he was still alive. He picked the explosion teen up and threw him out the water at least, looking over him and confirming the disoriented teen didn't need any immediate treatment.

As soon as he was satisfied, he recalled how as a kid he'd offered him a hand out of the river. This time…

Izuku just walked away.

Using his speed, he quickly got back on track before turning back to normal, walking the rest of the way home. He did at least phone an emergency number once he calmed down, giving them the location of where the explosive teen was just in case but in the end it didn't really matter.

Bakugou was back to school the following Tuesday and for the rest of the months, had the sense to keep his distance from Izuku, never bothering him again while they were in middle school.

* * *

"I hope you have been adjusting well to your newly found powers?" Doctor Washi asked as he leaned back in his seat, doing a general check up with Izuku.

They'd agreed to do bi-monthly check ups to make sure there were no complications with his newly developed power and so far this was the second one Izuku had attended.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get used to keeping it turned on for longer periods of time, still kinda draining but now I'm able to keep going for a while without any issues." Izuku said with a smile, leaning back in his seat. "Not exactly on topic but just… it feels so good to finally actually have that."

"I can imagine. Now then…" Washi chuckled, pulling out something from his desk, showing it to Izuku and revealing it to be a form of sorts, along with a pen attached. "I took the liberty of making this form, as well as reprinting it a few times over. I'll have you fill it out each time you come back here, see if we noticed any differences in future. I'll give you a moment to fill that one out."

"Okay, I understand." Izuku nodded, picking up the pen and looking it over. Most of it was a list of basic questions such as if he'd been noticing any particular side effects or feelings of sickness related to the quirk, how his body is doing when he isn't using the power, if he's discovered anything new and/or important about the quirk.

What caught Izuku's immediate attention though was that the information at the top had already been filled out, putting in his name, age, date of birth and quirk. However the last one had something interesting to it.

"Uh, doctor? Did you run out of ink printing this?" Izuku asked curiously, even as he began to write down his answers. "It says my quirk is just 'a fifty times multiplier.'"

"Is that not accurate? I thought we had established that was what it was."

"Oh, well yeah but isn't it supposed to say 'to speed, strength, durability and reflex's?' or something similar." Izuku raised a brow looking up only to see the doctor looking equally confused.

"I don't believe we ever established those as the only four things being enhanced." Washi said simply, surprising Izuku. "I believe your quirk energy is also being enhanced, is it not?"

"My… what now?" The freckled teen tilted his head to the side, making Washi's eyes widen as if struck with a realization.

"Ah yes of course, you wouldn't have been informed of quirk energy if you are quirkless. Well, you see, in our bodies everyone with a quirk is producing quirk energy. Even quirkless people produce small quantities of quirk energy in them." The doctor explained, making sure Izuku was still following along before continuing. "Usually Mutants have more than Emitter and Transformation types, but they all have some amount of quirk energy that serves to make their quirks function. A quirk to create blizzards from one's hands and a quirk to attain telekinesis, while completely different in function, both work on the exact same kind of quirk energy. As for yourself, have you not noticed the golden energy aura that surrounds you when you use your super state?"

"I uh… I have but I always just assumed it was part of the aesthetic of it…" Izuku admitted, blushing slightly upon realizing he'd probably missed something incredibly obvious.

"The otherwise fully physical quirk that relies solely on your, again, _physical_ characteristics? You thought the golden energy aura was a part of that?" The grey haired doctor asked disbelievingly, shaking his head.

"I-In my defense, I'm always distracted by the anger while I'm actually using it and… you know, I'm usually tired as heck afterwards." Izuku defended himself. "So, t-that's quirk energy?"

"Yes I believe so." The doctor sighed at his patient, straightening up a little. "Due to how your particular quirk works, it would explain why there is an aura of energy around you when you transform and make sense with how your quirk works as we understand it. There would be nothing for that excess quirk energy to really be put towards if it reached the point where it can't be contained, so it would have no choice but to simply leak out, thus causing an aura."

"Huh… wait… If that's escaping energy then maybe… do you think I could try trapping more of it in now that I'm aware of it to try and make my Super State stronger?" Izuku asked curiously.

"Well… I mean it could be worth a shot. I still have the grip strength machine if you would wish to test that theory."

"Yes please, once I finish this form." Izuku said, looking back down and looking over the quirk description again. Then suddenly, a thought struck him. 'Wait… if it isn't limited to just what I said…' "Could…. Could I use the multiplier in other parts of my body?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like, if I went Super State, instead of making my body stronger, could I make my voice or my hearing stronger?" Izuku listed as examples, watching his doctor think.

"Well, there's not really been any tests done on that. It's certainly within the realm of possibility though as it shouldn't be too far removed from what your quirk does." Washi said, shrugging in uncertainty. "You'll forgive me if I'm not as keen to test the voice theory right now."

Izuku did laugh a little at that, glad to focus on something other than having misinterpreted his own power for the past few months. It didn't take him long to finish up and soon he was powering up once more for Washi to test where his regular Super State was at the moment.

He'd been happy to see that the amount it read out had increased massively.

'1711.5 KG'

"It seems your base state is most certainly improving then, that is good news." The doctor smiled. "Now then, feel free to try out your idea for improving yourself."

Izuku nodded, taking a deep breath before focusing on the aura, the feeling of it coming off of him and started trying to suppress it, trapping more of the energy inside him.

As he did so, he felt his shirt rip slightly as his muscles started to bulk up even more than they already had. He wasn't able to contain all the energy, only some of it but it was still a start as he looked down at himself. "Woah…"

"Ah, it seems to be working!" Washi cheered with a grin. "Try the machine, let's see if it has improved your strength."

The green haired teen nodded, doing as he was told and gripping the machine tight. He stopped almost as soon as possible as he felt the handle start to give in beneath him from how hard he was pressing in on it.

'2053.8 KG'

"Astounding, it's gone from fifty times to sixty times your strength!" The grey haired man chuckled. "Have we found super state two point oh?"

"….No, it doesn't really feel like that's right." Izuku frowned, balling one of his fists. "This doesn't feel like a complete advancement…"

"Oh? And what makes you say that?" Washi asks curiously, leaning back in his chair.

"Well, despite becoming more muscly in Super State, I usually feel light, not really any different from my normal weight. Now though… I feel heavier, weighed down." Izuku explained, before shaking his head and powering down, looking up to his doctor. "If anything it feels more like a one point two."

"Hm… Well we could always refer to it in grades then. We could call the initial form grade one and this new version grade two, and we can add more grades in if we need to."

Izuku smiled, nodding his head with a small grin.

"That works. Either way, I am pretty happy to have a new trick now…"

* * *

It was now the sixth month of training and Izuku was at Dagobah once more, testing his theory over the multiplier. It was the second time he was trying this out, having already tried training like this once before but having no real luck.

He'd dealt with the trash as soon as he arrived (his new record now being twenty-one seconds, half the time it had taken him when he'd first started doing this to measure himself) and once that was done, he'd walked off to an empty section of the beach to start trying again.

What he was focusing on was trying to use the multiplier on his voice, as that would be the first thing he could think of that he should have been able to tell if and when it was working.

He'd practiced for four hours the last time he was here, yet finding no real progress was being made and now he'd wasted another two hours trying to force his voice into increasing.

Clearly, if this was possible, he was missing something. With a sigh, he dropped out of his Super State and dropped down on the sand, catching his breath.

He could feel something every time he made an attempt, something inside him trying to do as he wanted but it never succeeded. He'd thought if he just kept trying harder he could force it out but clearly that plan of action would bear no fruit.

'Okay…. Start over, Izuku. Maybe… what about the things you know the multiplier definitely does affect?' He pushed himself up, putting a hand to his chin as he started to mutter. "Well, my speed and strength are always equal with one another usually, unless I'm having to hold back because of my opponent being less durable or-"

Suddenly his eyes widened as a thought struck him. When he held back against Death Arms he wasn't holding everything back, only certain things such as his strength. He'd never once changed his durability during that fight.

If he was able to hold back on specific things such as strength then… 'I wonder… well it's worth a shot!'

He threw his arms down, exploding into golden light and taking a deep breath, looking straight ahead. He tried once more to force his voice into being stronger. "Testing!"

Still, it was normal volume, but he could feel that sensation inside him that something was happening when he tried. Now ready to test his new theory, he focused on holding back first, draining his super strength away.

Then, he tried his voice once more. "**TESTING!**"

Suddenly, a shockwave ripped forth from his voice (which was probably heard throughout half of Musutafu and parts of the other nearby prefectures).

Izuku's eyes widened as he watched the sand kick up into a dust storm in front of him, half the trash ahead of him scattering all around the beach and making the place ever messier than it used to be.

Izuku let the power die off, putting it back into his arms as he gaped at the mess. He had expected to be louder, not to suddenly let out a super scream attack.

"…Whoops…"

"WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK WAS THAT?!" He heard someone shout from nearby startled. 'yeah, Probably shouldn't stick around even if I am allowed to use my quirk…'

With that thought, he utilized the new found form he'd discovered at the doctors, his new sixty times multiplier letting him restore some of the trash mounds faster without being spotted before he blasted off to somewhere safer.

Then, he's ended up grinning to himself.

He'd found a new way to utilize his super state.

* * *

It had finally arrived, the day of the entrance exam. Izuku sat on the train going up to U.A. high, a bundle of nervous energy in his seat, excited to take part.

He was more than confident he was going to nail it.

"Yo, bro!" Tetsutetsu grinned excitedly upon spotting Izuku on the train, sitting down next to the green haired boy and holding up his hand for a fist bump, which Izuku gave with a smile of his own. "Excited for the exam, dude?"

"Yeah. I really think I'm gonna ace It now, with all my training." Izuku said with a happy grin and a small laugh. "What about you, think you're gonna do good?"

"Oh, I hope so bro! Feel like I'm the strongest I've ever been in my life!" the white haired teen laughed, flexing an arm. "Gonna steel the show!"

Izuku snorted at the pun, shaking his head. "We'll see about that, 'bro'."

"So bro, did you work out any other moves for your quirk by the way?" The steel teen wondered, raising a brow. "You worked out that 'shifting' thing, you called it bro?"

"Multiplier shift." Izuku nodded, confirming the name he'd picked out for the move he'd learned. "Still a bit of a work in progress, but I have it if I need it. Also worked out a few tricks to improve myself in general in my super state."

"Oh yeah, that grade two thing, right?"

"Yeah." Izuku smirked. 'And something else similar, but I'll keep that as a surprise.'

The two made more small talk as the ride continued, simply asking things such as how the others family had been or that, Izuku pointedly ignoring Bakugou when the blond boarded the train.

Soon enough, they reached their stop, many students departing from the train. Izuku shared another fist bump with his workout buddy as they wished each other luck before they split apart. After all, Tetsutetsu apparently had a friend also taking the exam he had to find first.

It also meant that of the two, Izuku was the first to get to properly take in U.A. in person for the first time, walking through the front gate and smiling wide.

He was finally here, finally ready with a newfound confidence and power, ready to take on whatever U.A. could throw at him. Nothing could stop him now!

…Except for the crack in the ground his foot got caught inside. That did a good job at defeating him and causing him to nearly face plant with the ground. Instinctively right as he saw the cement coming, he activated his super state but he never got a chance to do more than that as suddenly he was stopped in the middle of the air, floating as he felt a hand on his back. "H-Huh?"

Suddenly, he was set back on his feet and he felt his weight return to him, looking around to see a girl with medium length brown hair, long bangs, a small blush on her cheeks and pretty chocolate brown eyes smiling slightly sheepishly at him.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked, rubbing the back of her neck and closing her eyes, tilting her head to the side. "Sorry I used my quirk, but I figured you wouldn't mind me catching you."

Izuku didn't answer, too stunned by how pretty and adorable she looked in one move. So adorable in fact, he could only blink as his super state dropped, completely disarmed.

"T-T-Thank you!" he managed to stutter out, blushing slightly. 'So much for confidence…'

In his defense, he'd still never really talked to a girl who'd never been a jerk to him before, even if he was more confident than he once was.

"I'm Ochaco Uraraka, what's your name?" She asked curiously, opening her eyes and tilting her head to the side. "Also what was that gold hair thing, your quirk?"

"O-Oh, y-y-yeah! My super state. It w-was just an instinct t-to use. Also I-izuku Midoriya." He managed to get out, before gritting his teeth and shaking his head slightly. 'Come on Izuku! You can talk to one person without collapsing! If you can beat Kacchan you can talk to a pretty girl, just say thanks-'

"Well it was nice to meet you! See you inside!" The girl suddenly interrupted his thoughts, hurrying off towards the school with a smile on her face.

"R-Right…" Izuku trailed off, before slapping himself in the face. "Idiot…"

Shaking his head with a sigh, he continued walking forward with a slightly redder face. He could try to make up for his idiocy and thank her later if he found her again during or after the exam, for now, he should be focusing on the actual exam.

It was with that thought that Izuku walked into the building that would help decide his future.


	5. Chapter 5

Present Mic, a tall blond pro hero with spiky hair, a black leather outfit and funky tinted sunglasses frowned slightly when no one was looking his way as he watched the scene unfolding in his lecture hall.

He was one of the teachers at U.A. high, and he'd been assigned to explaining to the new potential candidates for the hero course that year how the entrance exam they were taking part in would be scored. The written exam had been easy to explain, and it had gone off without a hitch.

There was that one meek looking green haired kid near the middle of one of the back rows who was muttering to himself but it was quiet enough that the pro saw no reason to interfere with the likely nervous habit, not wanting to unnecessarily psyche out someone who might pass otherwise. After all, he was well aware of the old adage: 'Never judge a book by its cover.'

Plus the muttering seemed to not be causing any harm to anyone else either, so as long as he cut it out when the written exam began, there would be no need for calling it out.

Apparently one kid disagreed however, finally snapping in the middle of the pro's explanation of the practical exam. The teacher had been in the midst of explaining how there were small one point robots, larger two points and giant three point robots that's power grew with their point values they would be destroying to earn points.

The student, a tall blue haired student who introduced himself as Tenya Iida, had shot up from his seat demanding an explanation as to why the U.A. pamphlet explaining the exam listed a fourth type of robot (which Present Mic simply hadn't gotten around to explaining, as he wanted to spare as much information on it as possible), as well as turning and yelling at the muttering boy to leave if he couldn't take the exam seriously.

"Now now listeners! Let's not be getting too harsh on one another's styles, ya dig? I'm sure more than one of ya are stressing the hizzelle out but try not turn on each other now just cause ya get different ways of coping, ya feel me?" He didn't wait for an answer before continuing. "Great-a-mundo! Now then my tall little listener, you got one thing right, we ain't got to talking about the Zero Pointer yet. There's not too much to say though about it, like the name implies you get no points from taking it on, so think of it like an obstacle ya got to avoid! Now then, you all have your tests in front of you, let's get this written exam started!"

A plain looking woman with long brunette hair, pink glasses and a kind face walked up to the podium. "When you're done, or when an hour has passed, you'll be bringing the tests down to Ms. Imai here! She'll tell you where to go to get ready for the practical after that. Good day and good luck, listeners! Before I go though, let's hear your enthusiasm one more time for trying to get into our fine school! **_ARE YOU REEEEADAAAY?!_**"

"…."

'Tch. Hate it when they're quiet.' Mic thought to himself, turning around and leaving. As he did though, he spared one glance back towards the muttering kid. He looked embarrassed but seemed to have recovered from the "Iida" kid's berating. Mic hummed to himself as he left. He wasn't sure why but he had a feeling that kid had more to him then he could see at first glance.

He'd be sure to keep an eye on him during the practical portion for sure. For now though, he memorized the student's position in the crowd and mentally searched through the backlog in his mind for student ID's to figure out who would be sitting there.

He finally realized it would have been an Aldera Middle School student just as he reached the viewing room where the rest of the staff lay in wait, excited for the practical portion of the exam soon.

"Ah, Present Mic! Good, that means it shouldn't be more than an hour now until the judging will commence!" A small bear mouse hybrid… thing known as Nezu, the principal of U.A., said gleefully as his head popped out the capture scarf of one of Mic's co-workers.

The scarf belonged to a scruffy black haired hobo-looking teacher known amongst heroes as Eraserhead. To the staff he was Shota Aizawa. (To Mic and his other co-worker, the sultry seductive black haired pro Nemuri Kayama, "Midnight", Aizawa was simply known as 'Favourite Prank Victim.')

"None of the kids cause trouble?" A pro with a mask over his face and an odd western inspired outfit asked, inspecting an unloaded pistol in his hands. He was known as Snipe. "I saw on one of them their security cameras that one kid bolting up in the middle of yer speech."

"Oh it was no problem!" Present Mic assured, walking over to the side of the room with student files (which didn't go unnoticed by anyone), waving away the issue as he began his search. "He just had some questions I was happy to answer for the little listener! If he gets in though he might need to learn to loosen up a little, think he spooked one of the other contestants. Or got on their nerves. Maybe both."

"Huh? What are you looking for over there?" A space suit wearing pro known as Thirteen asked curiously. A cloning pro with exposed teeth and a black dome and trench coat known as Ectoplasm beside her also voiced his curiosity.

"Ah, just this one kid that caught my eye sitting in Aldera's section. Something about him is just jumping out at me, making me curious."

"Mic, chances are there are a hundred quirks that could make someone have you focus on them more than usual. I doubt it means much." Aizawa spoke up bored, seemingly disinterested.

"Aldera… Aldera…" Their newest member of staff, a skinny blonde man with shaggy hair and a lanky figure muttered to himself in thought, frowning. What only the people present in that room knew was that that man, known to everyone else as Toshinori Yagi, was in reality All Might himself, the number one hero around the world. "That is in Musutafu is it not?"

"Yeah I think, why?" Present Mic shrugged.

"I… Nothing, it's probably just a coincidence." The blonde waved it away.

"Okay? Well anyways, Aizawa, I doubt it's a quirk. Doesn't feel like a quirk, it's more like, there's something about him compared to the students in general. He feels different, like he's got a totally different attitude and everything. Besides, we've gotta pass an hour anyways, so why not look into it?"

"…Fine, but if you find nothing interesting you will have to entertain the rest of us until the practical exam starts." The scruffy pro sighed. The blonde smirked.

"No problem, chief! I don't doubt my gut so I bet I can find something!" Present Mic chuckled, looking through the files, humming to himself. "Not him, not him, he's going for business course, he's in support, definitely not her or her, not him… Ah here we go, looks like there's only two Hero Course applicants from that school, both are marked down as high profile students. Let's see, this Katsuki Bakugou guy doesn't look anything like him so no and… Here we go, I found him!"

Everyone leaned in, admittedly curious from the show Present Mic was putting on. All Might took a sip of his water, looking around and wondering if this is what it was always like.

"His name is Izuku Midoriya!" Toshinori froze up for a moment, guilt and worry passing by his blue eyes. Unbeknownst to anyone, he was wondering what the kid was planning, a part of him feeling guilty over how he had once treated the boy. He considered telling the others as he drank more water, trying to refresh himself when… "And his quirk is listed as 'Super State'"

Suddenly, water was everywhere as the skinny man coughed violently, before looking up shell shocked. "WHAT!?"

"…." Everyone looked at him as he recovered while looking down.

Midnight raised a brow. "Jeez All Might. What? He accidentally found out the name of your quirk or something?"

"H-Hardly!" The man defended, waving an arm before looking down again, and frowning. "I…. I just…"

"Ah, I think I may know what this is about!" Nezu spoke up, after jumping from Aizawa to Present Mic to inspect the folder himself. "You were in Musutafu about ten months ago, right?"

"Yes sir, I was. And… I met young Midoriya." That drew some attention, especially at the look of sombre guilt on his face. "I rescued him from a villain that had been attacking, turned out he was quite the fanboy, and he ended up grabbing onto me to ask a question."

"So he's not exactly rational." Aizawa grumbled disapprovingly. Midnight hummed.

"Or he just has spunk."

"Idiotic spunk."

"Describing your nightly escapades Shota?"

"….So, All Might, what warranted the shocked reaction."

"He… he asked if he could be a hero, if I thought it was possible he could make it into U.A., at the time however… he told me he was quirkless." All Might frowned.

"He lied?" Thirteen asked confused.

"Not at all! Says here he only discovered it ten months ago, in fact it would be a week from now today, but ten months prior, that it would have been unlocked. It even says it's a high ranking quirk in terms of power, enough that he was put on one of those special training regiments!"

"…So it was a week after I had given my answer." All Might sighed to himself. He shook his head, as a million questions ran through his mind.

Did he unlock his quirk because of him?

Did he hate him now? Did he resent him for his answer?

He was still alive fortunately, but did the pro make things worse without meaning to?

What WAS a Super State? How strong was it? Why did he still look so meek, was that his fault?

* * *

Those questions and a lot more raced past his mind, as he turned his attention to the screen. He would have to keep an eye out for the teenager. If nothing else, at least maybe he could put his own mind a bit more at ease if he saw the boy powering on despite the pro's own stupid decisions in the past.

While the rest of the teachers continued to discuss the student, curiosity peaked by his late bloomer status and meek looking picture, All Might simply sat down, staring blankly forward with a frown as he repeated that fateful day over and over again.

He was happy to at least hear the boy's grades had always been, before and after, excellent beyond belief and that he'd been considered a model student. There were notes of altered grades which concerned the pro yet it was chalked up to bad teaching practices. With a sigh, the blond turned his gaze briefly to the one security camera monitoring the written exam lecture hall.

Perhaps it was selfish, perhaps he had no right to think something like this, but nonetheless it went through his mind as he sat waiting for the real exam to begin.

'Young Midoriya… I hope you pass, for your sake and for my own piece of mind.'

* * *

Izuku didn't like focusing on negativity. Usually his old coping mechanism for bullying would be trying to forget all about it until he could no longer ignore it whenever he was growing up.

Facing the issues usually meant more negativity and more chance for pain, so casting them aside always seemed like the best way to minimize the negativity. At least, that's how he always saw it.

Now though, he couldn't do that. He knew he'd need to hold on to any negative thoughts he could, just to be safe so that the second the practical exam started he could definitely go into his Super State right away.

Sure, as far as he knew he'd never _needed _to be truly angry before transforming aside from his initial transformation, however he didn't want to take _any_ risks with his only chance to get into U.A.

So he held onto the incident in his head with the 'Iida' student, gritting his teeth slightly at the embarrassment fresh in his head again as he watched the bus take off. 'Don't take it seriously huh? We'll see about that.'

He began stretching his arms, doing a quick exercise just to make sure his body was limber, loose and ready before he looked around the crowd to see if there was anything he'd need to take note of. A part of him was glad to see his decision of a tracksuit seemed to be pretty common amongst the students.

Nothing immediately stood out however, aside from a security camera he could have sworn was pointed right at him. That was probably just nerves psyching him out though.

His eyes went back to the crowd and his slightly annoyed scowl changed to a bright smile suddenly when he spotted a familiar brunette doing simple breathing exercises. 'Uraraka! Great, I can quickly thank her for earlier before we begin. Maybe she-'

Before he could take many more steps, a heavy hand clamped down on his shoulder. His hair turned lighter, though only barely, floating imperceptibly as he jumped, energy pushing more against him wanting to jump out as an instinctive fight or flight response.

But it only took a second to realize it was Bakugou, it couldn't be, he didn't have hands that big AND he was at another battle centre entirely. His gaze turned. 'Who- Oh no…'

It was Iida, towering over the teen with a harsh disapproving gaze.

"She looks like she's trying to prepare for the trial ahead. What do you plan to do? Distract her like earlier?" Iida asked, voice accusing as his grip tightened. "I don't know what you hope to gain by getting in the way of other students but-"

Izuku's eyes turned teal, his barely contained anger beginning to rise. His Super State was waiting in the wings, ready to come out at any moment and it was messing with his temperament as well and the hypocrisy of that accusation didn't help. "Excuse you? Look what you're doing!"

"P-Pardon?!"

"I just wanted to thank her for something outside like a polite person, unlike you I'm not making judgements at first sight and ruthlessly chasing them down! I don't know where you got the idea that I _must_ be some nuisance from but you're just being a hypocrite cause in case you haven't noticed, you're distracting me now and made us cause a scene. So please, look in a mirror before you go accusing me of being a nuisance. If you don't mind now, I'd like to go focus on the test."

'…Maybe I should stand up for myself more often, it actually feels pretty good…'

With that, Izuku turned and walked forward towards the brunette, who seemed too distracted with the upcoming exam to notice the confrontation that had happened.

Or maybe all the muttering students gathered around who did notice, were discussing it and other stuff too loudly for Ochaco to actually make any of it out. Either way, he was just moments away from finally getting to say thank you when….

"AND BEGIN!"

The doors flew open and everyone looked up to the speakers that announced it. Izuku was the first to register that it had begun and he sighed, planting himself firmly onto the spot.

"WELL?! THERE ARE NO COUNTDOWNS IN REAL BATTLES! GO GO GO GO!"

With that, the rest of the crowd blasted off past Izuku. Iida on his way past gave a curious, confused glance to the green haired teen but chose not to stop, continuing his march forward.

Izuku sighed and pulled up the second hand watch he'd bought dirt cheap from a pawn shop the day before. He didn't want to bring his actual watch cause he'd probably inevitably break it.

'Ten seconds… fifteen…. Twenty-five… thirty. That's probably enough of a head start for the others. Hopefully also means the bots made it out into the streets by now.' He sighed, rolling his sleeve back down and pulling up his arms, as a golden aura began to surround him. "Alright, enough waiting. Let's do this! Straight to grade two!"

A familiar explosion of golden light enveloped him as he smirked despite the growing anger inside. It was time to show just how far he'd come!

* * *

In the viewing area, each teacher was assigned to looking at different monitors, but All Might, being the newest teacher, was not yet tasked with such a responsibility. So he chose to turn him full attention to the boy whose dream he crushed so long ago, eager and curious to see just what exactly his surprise quirk was.

Mic watched beside him, being one of the only other two teachers not assigned to watching specific monitors and if you kept an eye on the others, you could even notice them sneaking curious glances every now and then.

"The little listener isn't moving?" Mic asked confused. "You think that's got to do with his quirk?"

"I doubt it." Nezu spoke up from nearby.

Nezu was busy reading over a most in-depth file on the student as his curiosity had been piqued by the vague nature of the first file's description of the teen's quirk. None of the staff liked the chaotic grin growing on the principal's face. He looked up as the feral grin grew even more. "In fact, I believe that is him preparing to use it now."

All eyes turned to the screen curious as the green haired Aldera student raised his arms, hair starting to float into the air as a golden energy noticeably started to form around him. It was mystical to watch and then…

The explosion of golden light came, in an instant the teen bulked up in size, gaining a solid five inches as his hair spiked up, and he briefly looked into the camera, teal eyes glinting in the lightning with raw unadulterated power that made even seasoned pro's shudder from how it seemed to radiate off him even through the recording, aura crackling with golden energy.

It took less than three seconds for the pin to drop and all eyes to look towards a gaping All Might. It took him a few moments to recover from his own shocked state and notice the stares, flushing slightly and waving frantically. "Q-Quit it with the accusing looks, I assure you this is some insane bizarre coincidence! I do not know why Young Midoriya looks like me but there Is nothing more to it-"

Nezu started cackling and all eyes turned back to the screen. One second, the teen was standing there, at the lowest point on the leaderboard, the next second he was gone and his rank was beginning to rapidly climb.

* * *

Izuku wasted no time once he transformed, taking one quick breath to reaffirm his plan in his mind before zipping off into the area, bolting around a corner and beginning a preliminary scan of the area.

It had taken quite a while for the teen to truly get used to the super speed aspect of his quirk and even now he was hardly a master of it, but he was starting to understand it better.

In the early days of his quirk, his mind was so out of sync with his speed despite his enhanced reflexes that he never had time to register his own movements before they were finished, feeling more like he was jolting into places than anything.

He could instinctively perform actions at those speeds but he wouldn't even know for sure he'd down them until it was over and he saw the results, only getting flashes of memories after the fact at best.

As time passed though, his reflexes and reaction time grew to be more in sync with what he was doing, eventually able to see 'faster' which ironically meant everything was slower. He knew that was the point it always amused him faster equalled slower when it came to perception.

Still, by now he'd gotten under control enough that to him it felt as though he was sprinting perhaps a bit faster than any normal quirkless human could, but not enough that he couldn't keep up with the speed while everyone else around him appeared to be moving in slow motion.

He passed by one brown haired kid who was jumping over a railing, still ascending. It wasn't like he'd frozen but he looked less like he was actually jumping and more as though he was slowly hovering into the air.

Izuku continued on without regard, knowing he could focus on the odd details of the slowed down world at a different more appropriate time. He rounded a corner and saw exactly what he needed, a gathering of undisturbed villain's bots. Izuku picked up the pace and in less than a second he was punching straight through the nearest two-pointer, tearing through its chest plating and making it explode in his face as the chassis was thrown down the road, stopping just short of a building.

Izuku grinned, blasting out of the smoke unharmed as he grabbed the wheel of a three pointer, gently lifting it up with ease to grab the underside and punching straight through it, pulling out the wires and making it deactivate before he used it's metallic corpse as a weapon against its robotic brethren, knocking a one-pointers upper section clean off of it as he began twirling on the heels of his feet, destroying multiple robots in quick succession, finally throwing the robotic remains off into the stratosphere, having no place else to put it with all the momentum gained.

Only two one pointer villain bots remained. Izuku decided to humour one and briefly dropped back into real time for just two seconds, the villain bot beeped in recognition, trying to punch him only for him to block, the robot tearing its metal appendage clean off against the solid mass of Izuku's arm.

The second it did, Izuku went back into his slowed down perception of time, casually turning and walking up to the metal arm, before clambering atop the robot he tore it off and driving its chest, jumping off and finally going for the last one-pointer, using the arm like a baseball bat to launch the villain bot into upper atmosphere.

Izuku took a moment to appreciate his handiwork with a smile before continuing on. 'I'll have a better chance of spotting clusters of villains from the rooftops.'

So with that thought he leapt up into the sky, managing to clear several buildings at once before landing on one, looking all around to see multiple clusters. He cracked his knuckles, making a plan of action.

'North cluster seems the biggest, probably the best one to deal with, south east is closest, west seems to have the most three pointers, so then-' He stopped when he noticed one last cluster in the distance on a destroyed bridge, slowly falling off.

That wasn't too surprising, he doubted the villain bots were actually that smart if they wanted to mass produce them for these kinds of exercises but he was made to pause noticing a white haired floating girl who hadn't seemed to notice the falling bots just above her as she floated into the tunnel.

He shot off in that direction first, making it there easily, jumping lightly at the last moment and driving a kick straight through the first robot that tore it in half, before jumping up for the next two, using his hands to steady himself on the broken bot now beneath him as he drove his feet into the other two bots above, sending their now exploding carcasses through the concrete of the broken road above and causing a chain reaction that took out the rest above.

Finally, he dropped down and grabbed the floating girl, pulling her out the way of any falling debris quickly. She probably hadn't even had time to register her movement yet as he rounded the corner and spotted a cluster of one pointers that he left her near but not in front of, so she could get some points for herself.

He may be trying to get into the school but that didn't mean he had to screw over the competition all the time. His next move was to take off towards the closest cluster from before, rounding a corner just in time to see he wasn't the only one who had spotted it, Iida was running towards them as well.

Credit where credit was due, the teen could move fast as hell when he wanted to, as even with Izuku's slowed down perception of time Iida seemed to be moving almost at a normal walking past despite his pose clearly indicating he was running. It was then Izuku noticed the flames and engines sticking out his legs. 'So that's his quirk…'

He looked up, only to see a somewhat slower missile flying at the blue haired teen. As much as a petty part of the still angry transformed teen wanted to let the likely non-lethal missile hit him dead on, he'd never actually do that, rushing in to grab it and redirecting the missiles course gently, causing it to turn and go flying back towards the robots.

It would destroy a few, netting him some points while still leaving some for Iida if his plan worked.

With that set up, he continued on his way, heading next for the north cluster as he moved in an arc motion. Along the way, he passed by a few other students. There was nothing really remarkable to comment on with them and he left the ones already engaged in combat if they didn't look like they were in actual danger to their own devices.

The only thing he did on the way there at all was spot one kid getting pushed dangerously close to a broken railing on some high upstairs in a one on one fight with a one pointer. Izuku had grabbed a stop sign from nearby, uprooting it out the ground and aiming it, throwing it like a javelin with enough force and speed that Izuku was actually able to see it pierce the robot in his slowed version of the world.

It was an understatement to say it was satisfying and it gave Izuku an idea as he followed after the make-shift javelin, pulling it out the wall it got stuck in and taking to the sky again, high enough he could see both the large north cluster which was slowly beginning to disperse and the three-point cluster in the distance.

He took a quick breath and then karate chopped the stop sign into three separate pieces, quickly grabbing each one and launching them into the pack of three pointers. The distant explosions he could already see forming were incredibly satisfying.

He couldn't waste time focusing on that however, landing on the ground and bolting off again towards the large cluster of villain bots. He was turning the final corner, when he suddenly caught sight of Uraraka in the street, hands on her knees as she seemingly panted heavily. There were three villain bot remains around her which Izuku assumed she must have floated and let drop.

He could only imagine how tiring that would be if she had a weight limit. He didn't have time to stop and chat due to his plan but he did make sure to pass by her ears, slowing down for a moment just enough to pass on a message of encouragement. "You're doing great, keep going!"

He couldn't stop to check if it helped but he was hopeful it did, finally making it to the cluster of villain bots. He paused, taking a deep breath before shifting all his strength multiplier into his mouth.

'Not gonna use the voice again, learned my lesson last time. Using that without practicing more would probably kill people with the noise. So if I can't talk…' he took a deep breath, before blowing so hard that a heavy gust of wind far stronger than it had any right to be appeared, sweeping the entire swarm of villains off their feet.

Once they were being pushed back, Izuku decided to end it. 'Should be close to the score I wanted by now so…'

He ran straight forward, jumping onto the first villain bot… and to any onlookers, it would seem as though every robot suddenly shut down one by one rapidly in succession as Izuku made his way through each of their internal wiring carefully, before finally blowing up the last one and causing a chain reaction.

He made sure to stop any debris from flying through any windows to be safe and kept everyone away from the blast until it was done. Finally satisfied, he ran to the tallest building he could find with a big smile and leapt atop it, sitting on the ledge and letting the world go back to normal.

He was certain he was set for points, so he felt he'd earn a break to indulge in a hobby and watch the other students, observing their quirks. After all, for all he knew he'd be working together with them one day.

* * *

"Ten seconds… Over a hundred combat points… in ten seconds…" Snipe muttered, eye twitching under his mask at the insanity of the claim. Yet they'd seen it all.

"That may be one of the fastest high scores ever achieved… and more than that, one can't forget the power he displayed if you kept track throughout of the destruction." Midnight muttered, biting her lips as she watched.

All Might… All Might was having _some_ difficulty processing this revelation. His mouth hung open yet again, unable to close as his eyes stared blankly on, no longer registering anything.

His internal thoughts however….

'….aaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAA_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NANA HELP HELP HELP!_**'

At least he was still able to think at all.

"He is quite the challenger." Nezu shouted gleefully. "If he keeps this up though, at this rate there will be no villains left for the other students."

"Yeah, we need to distract him somehow, keep him from hogging the fun from the others." A muscular grey haired teacher in a red jumpsuit, Vlad King, spoke up thoughtfully. "Perhaps… Do you think we should bring It out early?"

"We'd risk scaring the other competitors early if we did." Thirteen pointed out.

"We also risk not having any other competitor with meaningful scores if we don't." Vlad King shot back. Nezu finally spoke up with a hum.

"I remind you that the zero pointer was in part always meant to test the nerve and mettle of our potential students. The timing of it does not make enough of a difference to me in its original purpose. Plus, I am quite eager to test some theories now. All Might, when you were mister Midoriya's age, how long would you estimate it would have taken you to destroy our lovely zero pointer?"

It took a moment for the number one pro to register that he'd been asked a question and once he did, he quickly shook his head, before putting a hand to his chin in thought with a frown. "When I was the kid's age, from the second it showed up? Maybe eight, ten seconds? Fifteen including patrols and looking for civilians?"

"Hmm… good to know. In that case, Present Mic, if you would please do the honours."

The blond grinned nervously at the principal, giving a thumbs up as he pressed a large button on a control panel.

* * *

Izuku was standing cross armed, looking down to the streets below with a critical gaze, watching every student go by and make their moves. It was interesting to see the wide variety of quirks all competing at once and he had to fight to maintain his super state at the joy knowing he was part of it brought him. He managed to cling on though, smiling as he considered joining back in the fray in a more playful manner, perhaps restricting his speed when suddenly, all thoughts of his were cut off by the deafening rumbling sound that ripped through the area.

A giant shadow cast over an area of the city nearby and the building Izuku was standing on suddenly shook. He ran to the other edge, curious and his eyes went wide at seeing the zero pointer.

Obstacle was hardly how he'd describe the thirty-foot behemoth of a villain. Without missing a beat, he immediately used his faster reaction time again, not willing to risk letting the thing make any moves he couldn't see coming.

Yet he'd be lying if he said a part of him hadn't just lit up with an insane amount of excitement despite the situation. He was hardly pressed for points so he didn't need to focus on dealing with that.

A quick scan of the area revealed no one seemed to be in the villain bots path of destruction yet (at least, no one who wasn't already bolting for their lives), leaving Izuku to race down the stairs of the building, getting to the ground as quickly as possible to take stock of the situation from below, glad to see his assessment was right.

Excitement continued to rise. No potential casualties, no property damage that wasn't already inevitable, no points he had to worry about, plenty of time left on the clock and presumably, this was the strongest villain of the bunch.

Perfect for some quick quirk testing. With a smile slowly ripping onto his face, Izuku bolted forward, leaping up onto one of the villain's arms and landing carefully, walking up to the chest and poking it.

He was suddenly super glad the street behind it was gigantic as it went sailing backwards, stopping in the middle of the street but not too far from a few buildings. Izuku, beginning to fall through the air, aimed for a rooftop before taking off the second he landed, making it back to the robot and spotting he'd made a hole in the zero pointer. 'Still not durable enough to withstand my quirk then. It's still not registered me yet either, so it's not that fast. That's a shame, I was kinda hoping I could have some fun with it. Oh well, it's not in a safe zone anymore anyways.'

Somewhat disappointed, he made his way up to the head of the villain bot, getting into position. Then, he flicked the robotic head with all his might and watched it tear clean off, sailing into the distance.

He then turned his attention down to the body, jumping down to the ground and turning back, winding up an uppercut and punching the body hard enough to shatter it into pieces as it flew upwards.

Well most of it did, but one panel near the bottom… it flew outwards, straight towards an open section of a building ahead. A quick glance revealed a student in a red tracksuit with a… manga style speech bubble for a head?

He was fighting some villain bots who had his back turned to the street.

The metal panel of the villain bot was soaring through the air right at him because of Izuku. With a guilty grimace just before hand, the golden haired teen ran as fast he was physically capable down the street to deal with his mistake despite it being massively overcompensating as he felt guilty.

He jumped up onto the ledge, letting his perception of time go back to normal as the metal panel came flying in. Izuku hit it full force, practically turning the plating to dust as its remains shot back into the opposite direction fast enough it teared apart completely.

"Huh?!" The manga bubble student turned, noticing the new arrival. "Wow where did you come from?"

"Hm? Oh don't mind me, sorry about the metal panel that came flying this way, was just making sure I didn't accidentally hit you with it. Good luck! I'm sure you can get a ton of points!" Izuku said, before taking off, leaving a very confused student behind.

Sure, they were all Izuku's competition but he hardly felt like being competitive when he could be encouraging, might even give him a fun way to pass time if he had nothing better to do. Or maybe he'd just nap on a rooftop.

He honestly had no idea, he just needed to pass time now until the exam ended.

* * *

In the viewing area, everyone's jaws were suitably dropped.

"I think you were right Mic, that kid is different…." Ectoplasm muttered under his breath at what they'd just witnessed. They'd seen the zero pointer been destroyed a bunch before, but never so effortlessly by a single student on their first try and certainly never this early on. The teen didn't even appear to be phased by it all, simply taking to another rooftop and looking around for whatever came next.

"How… how fast was he?" All Might asked quietly, almost afraid to hear the answer. Nezu's eyes glinted, having calculated the whole time.

"From the moment it appeared? He beat it in seven seconds! A single second faster than your claimed time."

That was even more of a sobering thought for them all. Who the hell was this kid?!

All Might again weakly glared back at the few glances he got. "Stop staring at me like that! I know what you're thinking and it is _not_ the case!"

"Hard to believe but fine." Aizawa grunted, crossing his arms. "How do we halt him now?"

"Well…. I… we could…." Vlad King offered so very helpfully.

"I don't think we have to." Midnight suddenly spoke up, pointing at the scene and they all looked to see the teen was now just resting atop one of the buildings, once again watching but not acting. "I think he's just waiting now."

"….Dang, All Might's kid is weird." Present Mic said after a moment.

"HE IS NOT MY CHILD!"

"Don't believe you." Midnight spoke up. They couldn't afford to bicker more over it however as they still had many other students to assess. They agreed they'd go over the slow motion camera playbacks later to judge the odd almost definitely guaranteed hero course student.

He probably wasn't likely to do anything else anyways.

The teachers were almost correct. Certainly villain wise, Izuku was done for the day but that didn't mean he didn't have nothing else to do.

Near the end of the exam, he had spotted Ochaco again and gotten conflicted over whether he should actually talk to her during the exam. The earlier encouragement was a different scenario but actually talking to her in the middle of the exam seemed like a bad move.

A part of him hated himself for being this indecisive over something as simple as talking to a girl. He was finally learning to be more confident since finding his quirk, he was even managing to stand up to bullies and people like that Iida kid…

So why couldn't he just do this one damn simple thing?!

With some further deliberation, he'd finally figured out his solution in the final twenty seconds of the exam. When no one had been looking, he bolted, looking everywhere he could for a pen and some paper.

Fortunately, he didn't have to search long to find some and write down what he wanted to. He still felt like he should have been able to face her after talking to her earlier but if his brain wanted to be a dick, then he'd just go about it another way.

When Present Mic had finally called out that the exam was finished, Izuku had used Super State's speed one last time to put the note into Ochaco's hand where she'll definitely find it in time and left to prepare.

When Ochaco read it, she'd find a simple message.

* * *

_'Hey, it's the green haired kid from earlier, Izuku? I didn't get a chance to thank you properly despite really trying and didn't get a chance to talk before the exam. Now it's over though, if you're not rushing to go anywhere, I saw a café near the train station on the way in? I'll be with a friend but I'd just really like to say thank you somehow! So maybe I'll see you there? – Midoriya'_


	6. Chapter 6

"So what are we waiting for, bro?" Tetsutetsu asked, confused as he slurped from a smoothie he'd ordered. His body was glistening slightly, sweat rolling down his well-defined muscles from all the work he'd put in at the exam.

His outfit was simple, a white tank top and some grey shorts he'd thrown together quickly for the exam. Clothes mostly got in the way of his quirk Izuku had noticed, so it was no surprise he'd tried to minimize the amount he'd had going in.

"Ah right… well, on the way in, I met this girl-" A sudden grin came across Tetsutetsu's face making Izuku suddenly pause, giving a disapproving stare. "Nothing like that, before you say anything. Anyways, I met this brunette girl named Uraraka. She was really nice to me and helped stop myself from looking like an idiot earlier. I wanted to thank her, but this other dude kept getting in the way so I never got a chance. Ended up leaving her a note in the exam to meet me here if she wanted to if she had time so I could thank her."

"Ah, that makes sense. So that her then over there bro?" The silver haired teen asked as he pointed out the brunette entering the store. Izuku nodded as he smiled, raising his hand and waving towards the girl, who's face lit up with a smile once she saw.

"Heya, Midoriya right? Izuku Midoriya?" She asked, getting a happy nod from Izuku.

"Yeah! Sorry I couldn't talk to you in the exam, I was moving pretty fast at the time." Izuku chuckled, before gesturing to his friend. "Oh, Uraraka, this is Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu."

"That's… a very repetitive name." Ochaco observed with a hum.

"Thank you, bro!" Tetsutetsu grinned, clearly not knowing what the word meant. Izuku just rolled his eyes with a slight smile, while Ochaco tilted her head in confusion at being called a bro.

"And Tetsu, this is Ochaco Uraraka." Izuku introduced, making his steel quirk friend grin as he held his hand out

"Nice to meet Midoriya's secret girlfriend." The teen said, and judging by how fast he then turned to metal after the fact, he knew full well what he was doing as Izuku slapped him hard enough even in his base state around the back of the head to knock him forward as Ochaco went several different shades of red rapidly.

"I told you no! It's nothing like that! We literally just met!" Izuku scolded through a red face, before turning to Ochaco apologetically. "S-S-Sorry, he… h-he only h-has four flexing biceps in his head instead of a brain. Just ignore him."

"Bro! You wound me!" Tetsutetsu cried with a pout, making Izuku roll his eyes. "Though also… fair."

"See, doesn't even deny it," Izuku tried to crack a joke and it seemed to work as despite her own embarrassment Ochaco began to giggle.

"Ah, I guess there's n-no helping him then. But no, me a-and Midoriya only met t-today." Ochaco reaffirmed to the metal teen, making him concede defeat.

"So l-like I said in that note." Izuku took a moment to readjust himself, composing himself again and trying to treat this interaction like any other so he wouldn't fall on his face again and embarrass himself, metaphorically or literally. "I really wanted to thank you f-for saving me from my fall earlier. I just wasn't paying attention and I'm thankful for you catching me."

"Oh, it was no problem!" Ochaco chuckled, grinning wide as his face stopped flushing and she became more composed herself. "Just doing what any good person would do."

"Still, I appreciate it." Izuku smiled wide, rubbing the back of his head. "Would have been bad luck to fall, right?"

"Right!" Ochaco nodded, matching his smile. It faded after a moment however as she began thinking. "So… do you two think you did well? I'm not sure about my score…"

"Well what did you get?" Tetsutetsu asked, curious. Ochaco flushed.

"I think a little over thirty?" She said with a sigh. "I doubt I got very high on the leader board. I got somewhere above thirty but I kind of lost count. I ended up spending a lot of time helping a few other people get out from under debris that had fallen on them."

"Darn." Tetsutetsu hummed. "Still I think you did pretty great especially for being distracted then! I only had to help this one girl who almost shot herself with her own quirk by accident. Hurt but I managed to keep on going."

"Yeah! Those villain bots are made by U.A. themselves! They're nothing to sneeze at! Beating one is something you should be proud of, let alone more than thirty!" Izuku encouraged himself, brightly grinning. Ochaco smiled at the praise a little, hopefully feeling at least a little better about herself.

"Well, what about you two, what score did you both get?" She asked curious.

"Oh, I got like seventy points I think!" Tetsutetsu announced proudly, making Ochaco let out a gasp of awe at that. Then the white haired teen turned to Izuku. "Guess I kind of have you to thank for that bro."

"Huh? How so?"

"Well if you hadn't come along with your Super State stuff, I might not have pushed myself as hard as I did. I was always trying to reach your level bro if I could at all. So thanks, me being able to push myself as far as I did was thanks to you."

"O-Oh, I doubt I changed that much." Izuku chuckled bashfully. Being powerful was one thing, but being encouraged for just being around was something Izuku wasn't quite used to it.

"No you totally did, bro! So thanks!" Tetsutetsus grinned. "Only villain I couldn't take on was that insane zero pointer that showed up."

"Oh god yeah, those were terrifying." Ochaco nodded in agreement. "I can't believe that's what U.A. considers an 'obstacle', even for the best school in Japan. They're definitely going to have us working hard if we get in."

"No doubt about it." Tetsutetsu chuckled. "It was such a pain, it kept rolling about and getting in the way, so it was hard to fight the villains, especially when I had to pull some other people out the way when I could before it trampled them."

"Oh… Ours just sort of exploded suddenly. I guess someone was strong enough to take ours out." Ochaco hummed, causing Tetsutetsu to look over at Izuku with an amused smile.

"What did you do, bro?"

"H-Hey, not my fault it went flying with one tiny press of the fingers." Izuku chuckled nervously, making both his new and old friend's eyes go wide.

"A single finger?!" Ochaco asked, gaping. "You threw the zero pointer that far with one finger!?"

"It was pretty weak on the outside?" Izuku said, sounding more unsure of himself than anything, not wanting to play up what he did.

"I gotta go home and work out more." Tetsutetsu muttered with wide eyes.

"I gotta go home and change into drier panties." Ochaco muttered next, making Tetsutetsu look at her shocked while Izuku just stood there in confusion. "B-Because of the s-sweat I mean! I uh…"

Ochaco suddenly pulled out the note Izuku had given her, writing down a number and sliding it across.

"H-Here's my number, l-let's stay in t-touch in case we get in. OKAYGOTTAGOBYE!"

With that shout, Ochaco turned and bolted, making Tetsutetsu snort as Izuku looked on confused. "She's so not changing because of sweat, bro."

"….Huh? But why else wouldn't she be dry?" Izuku asked, confused. Tetstutestu stared at him for a moment, before shaking his head.

"Nope, not ruining your innocence." He declared as he walked off. "See ya next time at the gym bro!"

"Testu?! WAIT TETSU! COME BACK AND EXPLAIN!"

* * *

"I want it to be known, even with my penchant for being cautious and wanting to examine any and all possibilities of such a claim as yours All Might…" Nezu began, sat at his desk with a frown as he thought over the skinny pro's request that was just asked of him. "…I find the likelihood of us finding anything to be lower than one percent. No one could survive the types of wounds you described to me without serious intervention."

"Maybe but… If anyone could have had it, or had back up plans, it would be him." All Might said, tapping his chin with a sigh. "I… I know I'm probably just being paranoid, and I think I've failed the kid enough as is, but this isn't the kind of thing I can take chances on."

With a sigh, Nezu nodded. "I understand. In that case, I will begin my search immediately. Still, until such a time as we find anything, he is to be treated as any other student. I will not have a theory with very little weight behind it in this moment affect a promising student's future in heroics. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, principal." All Might nodded, sighing as he stood up. "I just hope I'm wrong…"

"I do too." Nezu nodded, as he began typing into his computer to look through his archive for one specific phrase.

'All For One'

* * *

Izuku couldn't say he was worried at all about him making it into U.A., knowing the score he'd achieved. A hundred points was an insanely high score, meaning he was guaranteed to at the worst be in the lower tier of accepted students.

Especially if his math was correct, having used Ochaco and Tetsutetsu as an average, which would have put him in the list of higher scoring individuals.

Though two students could hardly account for the full amount of students applying. The only time he did find himself not very happy about the whole thing was remembering his interactions with Iida, but that was hardly a reason to focus on.

He spent the days waiting just trying to pass the time. He kept up with his exercises, greeted Tetsutetsu the next time he met him at the gym (and still got no answer about what he had meant in the café), began texting Uraraka and hit it off with her quite well, both enjoying each other's silly texts and jokes they sent back and forth.

It was nice to have a friend other than Tetsutetsu, especially one he now got to talk with almost every day, even if it was over the phone. Even just getting some random silly gif from the brunette was able to lift his spirits any day.

Plus, he couldn't forget the highlight of the moment Bakugou began bragging to all his 'extras' about how amazing he did in the entrance exam and how he was definitely getting in. It would be hell for Izuku any other time but Bakugou had kept count of his score and kept lauding it over everyone that he had gotten seventy-seven points. Izuku's favourite part was him saying how he was amazing he was for being able to take something like U.A.'s villain bots on and win and Izuku even just went along with it when the explosive blonde began ranting that 'Deku probably didn't even get more than five points and would fail.'

Izuku smiled through it all, knowing full well he had twenty-three more points than his childhood bully. A petty part of him couldn't wait for the moment he could look him in the eyes and admit to how effortless beating those robots was.

It was two weeks after the exam he finally got his letter from U.A., his mother sliding across the floor to show him having fallen on her knees and chosen to just keep going.

Izuku had just chuckled and helped her up, thanking her for the letter and disappearing inside his room to see it. He wasn't in a rush but he was quite excited.

With a calming breath, he tore open the envelope and was surprised when he found a holographic projector inside. A moment later, it began broadcasting its message into the air and…

_"I AM HERE-"_

Izuku immediately paused the video with a grimace as he saw All Might's massive frame being projected. 'What… Why is All Might in this?'

For all his newfound durability, Izuku's heart still hurt at seeing the number one pro. He spared a quick glance around his room with a sigh, briefly seeing flashes of it just a little under a year ago when it was decorated to have nothing but All Might all around it.

Now… Now there was only one poster left, only kept up due to it being a present from his father when he was younger. Nowadays, it was still decorated to the brim with hero merchandise but it was far more varied.

Though it was clear there were still some favoured heroes. Even when he'd been idolizing the number one pro, there was a whole section of one wall dedicated to the Wild Wild Pussycats team, mainly of their leader Mandalay who Izuku had always admired due to her quirk leaving her fighting essentially quirkless.

There was also now a whole section of the room dedicated to Death Arms, thanks to the man helping him on Dagobah so long ago. It was mainly posters again as they were the cheapest to buy but there were various figurines scattered around as well.

Finally, Izuku's favourite section of the wall was also one of the smallest. It didn't have pictures of pro's nor posters nor figurines. It just had a few photos pinned to the wall, almost all from the gym.

In a lot of them, he and Tetsutetsu were training alongside each other, in others they were smiling for the camera while in a side hug or fist bumping. Sometimes Seki would be in them as well, usually with a bored expression though occasionally he'd smile in them as well.

Izuku's favourite of the photos sat in the centre of them all. It had been taken on the day the gym had been closed due to leaking issues, leaving Tetsutetsu and Izuku with nothing to do when Seki had found them, and ended up taking them both across the street for ice cream to make it up to them both for walking so far.

Izuku was in the middle of the photo, laughing giddily while eating his ice cream. The table they were sitting at was completely demolished and it was clear both Tetsutetsu and Seki were responsible due to the looks on their faces, thanks to them both having their arms locked clearly in an arm wrestling contest. You could tell from the picture that Seki had won and that in the process they had smashed the table apart.

It was one of Izuku's favourite memories, and he was glad it was saved forever for him to enjoy. Seki probably was slightly less fond of it because he had to pay for the broken table, he thought with a chuckle.

With a sigh, he stopped looking at the photos. Those two were some of the strongest people he knew, and they'd be encouraging him right now to get on with the video. It would be done, then it would be over. With that thought in mind, he took a deep breath and let the projection continue to play.

"-AS A PROJECTION! AHAH!" All Might chuckled, pulling back and smiling at the camera. The man looked oddly haggard and Izuku wondered how long he'd been using his quirk for when he'd shot this. "Now then, I will be up front with you, young man. I asked to record this video last, for it will be longer than a normal one. I am sure you are well aware of this but I'd like to address you directly."

Izuku sighed. "Great, can't wait to hear this."

"I am sure you know why as well. Your quirk, new though it is, is quite remarkable. I can hardly deny it is powerful and thanks to research I did confirm when it unlocked, so I can only imagine how that experience must have gone for you. Young Midoriya… I need to apologize for how I treated you on that rooftop. I was stressed out, I was panicking and I was in far from the best frame of mind. That does not make it right, it is an excuse and it does not mean my actions were justified because they were not. Despite that though, you continued on even with my own failures, you went on anyways and look at you now. The sign of a true hero is one who can overcome any obstacle, even those that are the people they admired failing them, the people who should know better doing worse, the ones who can run into danger head on for the sake of others. Those are true heroes and you have proven yourself more than once to be this. So Young Man… I want you to know, before I finish this broadcast, these words come from the bottom of my heart. You can be a hero."

Izuku… Izuku….

Izuku was fucking pissed. It took all his will not to crush the holographic projector in his palms. He put it down, pausing it again and took a moment to take deep calming breaths.

Izuku couldn't accept that apology, not now. He couldn't accept it as anything other than the man trying to save face, changing his mind now that Izuku suddenly had a quirk. A part of him wanted to say that that kind thinking wasn't fair to the man but the rest of his angry mind shut it down, enraged by the man acting exactly as the rest of Aldera did.

With a shake of his head, he just snarled and set it aside, deciding he could deal with that later. He still needed to know if he passed or not. With that, he let it play again.

"Now, I have interrupted long enough. First, let me tell you a secret quickly that not many know. My own score when I entered U.A. was one hundred and ninety points! I'd like you to remember this fact!

Izuku's eyes widened, having not expected to hear that bit of info. Mad at All Might or not, he could appreciate how rare such information was.

"It is time I tell you the scores, young man! With a whopping one hundred combat points, you easily reached first place in the entrance exam!" All Might announced cheerfully, making Izuku sigh at that part at least, happy to hear it. The next part took him by surprise however. "That is not all though! You see, there is also a special second kind of point value in these exams! After all, how could a hero course turn down someone who focuses on the true essence of being a hero, helping others!"

Izuku's eyes went wide. 'Rescue points? Wait so then my score will be even higher if I helped others?'

"The Zero Pointer robot would give you no combat points, so you'd have no reason to fight it, however you did anyways! We can hardly let such a brave act go unrewarded, meaning it has netted you the standard fifty rescue points for defeating it and another ten points for saving a student from the debris! There were also the two boys you helped near the start which netted you five and ten point bonuses each!" All Might announced with a laugh, as Izuku watched on unable to believe what he was hearing. "Finally, the young Yanagi girl you saved under the bridge netted you another twenty-five rescue points. All this together means your true final score, young man, is an astounding, unprecedented and all around amazing two hundred points! You are truly something else and the hero course is more than happy to have you grace its halls, as quite possibly the most powerful student it has seen in years. Welcome, Izuku Midoriya, to your heroic future."

Izuku was conflicted as the hologram closed. There were two sides raging in him. He wanted to be happy, overjoyed, running around in excitement at getting in. He WAS over the moon about it.

But there that word was again. 'The most _powerful_ student', once again just adding to Izuku's belief All Might only cared now because of his strong quirk and it made him want to scream. With a sigh, he buried all the anger under the surface for the moment, grabbing the hologram and walking out to where he found his mother pacing.

She looked up with a questioning glance, slight worry on her features. Izuku just smiled. "I got first place."

"…IZUKU!" His mother yelled happily, pulling him into a tight hug which he returned with a smile. He pulled away after a moment, holding her hands.

"I know! It's great, I… I'll be right back okay? I just want to go out and let Testutetsu know the good news and find out if he got in."

"Doesn't he live quite far from here though?" Inko asked with a frown. Izuku pulled out the handy slip of paper that allowed him to use his quirk.

"Until school starts? Not for me."

Inko tutted, before gesturing. "Well… just be safe, okay? I love you."

"Love you too mom!" Izuku shouted as he hurried out the door, running down the steps. However, he never went in the direction of Tetsutetsu's house. Instead, his smile slowly faded to a frown as he stopped burying his anger, remembering the full message.

He needed to get it out and he didn't want to risk hurting anyone in the process. With a sudden burst of speed he soon found himself on Dagobah, only a few pieces of heavy litter left about that Izuku gladly began tearing into

He yelled, he shouted and he smashed it all about for hours, trying to work it all out, channelling all his anger and frustration through him.

It wasn't until he was ready to pass out from the anger did he realize he'd bulked up far beyond the limits of grade two.

He'd discovered something new.

* * *

"Well, it feels so good to say we've got two students getting into U.A!" Izuku's teacher announced happily as he and Bakugou stood alone in the room, having been asked to stay behind to deal with them being admitted into U.A.

Bakugou had looked ready to murder someone then and there when he heard but had held it in, and now they were both being told about all the stuff they needed for school.

"And to think, not only are you one of them Midoriya, but you scored higher than anyone else." The teacher said, absolutely amazed. Bakugou suddenly let out a feral snarl, looking between them like he'd just been told someone had killed his puppy.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! SHITTY DEKU GOT THE FUCKING HIGH SCORE?!"

"Quite high yes. Though don't feel too put down Katsuki, you did come in tied for second place with a student from another school with your eighty-five points." The teacher tried to placate as Izuku grinned, knowing that meant Tetsutestu was who he tied with.

"Yeah, eighty-five is pretty amazing Kacchan." Izuku said, but for once in his life…. It was not actual praise. "I mean not for how much you usually brag, it's actually pretty weak if a 'weak, worthless deku' can get two hundred points but you know."

Was it petty as hell? Sure. But Izuku needed this moment, he needed it and Tetsutetsu had been telling him to do it for a while now. Ever since the incident in the forest, Izuku had accidentally slipped up and let Tetsutetsu know about Katsuki… and he'd understood. He'd taken Izuku's side and encouraged him to stand up for himself. After Iida, he began to see why.

He wasn't going to be the explosive teens punching bag anymore and if that meant occasionally mocking him then so be it.

"Now Midoriya, be nice." The teacher warned without any real threat in his voice. "Now then, off with you both. Next time I should see you, you'll be officially registered U.A. students."

With that, both students nodded and left. Izuku could feel Bakugou snarling and stalking him the whole way, making him roll his eyes. He had to commend the blond for somehow mustering the patience to wait until they got to an alley to strike but still, it meant nothing.

Izuku knew this was coming simply for getting into U.A., he'd practiced with Tetsutetsu for this moment over and over.

The second Bakugou's hand landed on his shoulder, Izuku didn't use his quirk, he simply grabbed the hand in his base state with force and squeezed hard enough that Bakugou actually let go from the pain, but Izuku did not.

He held it as he turned around, quickly ducking his head to the side to avoid some angry spit coming his way. Bakugou's hand began to light up. "YOU! YOU-"

"Save it, Katsuki. Sure, you could explode my hand, but if I go into my super state, that won't do anything, then you know I could rip your arm off if I wanted to." Izuku said. It wasn't a threat, just a fact. "So, let go."

And to his credit, for the first time in a long time, Bakugou listened to him. Didn't stop him being ready to yell and scream and try to start a fight though. "YOU FUCKER! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU BEAT ME?! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A WEAKLING! YOU SHOULDN'T BE IN THE SAME FUCKING SCHOOL AS ME! YOU ARE BENEATH ME! YOU HEAR ME DEKU!? YOU ARE-"

"Do you ever get tired of this?" Izuku asked suddenly, cutting the blonde off. "Screaming about how much better you are than everyone? Honestly… until today, I've never tried to mock you Kacchan but honestly I don't know why others didn't. The more I look at you, the more I wonder what the heck I ever admired. You're pathetic, and it has nothing to do with your power." Izuku told him, turning to walk away. "To set the record straight, everyone lied to you. When they told you your quirk would make you an amazing hero. They meant you'd be an amazing fighter and I bet that's true right. You got all the combat points? But you never got a single rescue point, because you don't act like a real hero."

The snarl that escaped the explosive teen was more than enough to tell Izuku he was right. The explosions signalling Bakugou rocketing at him just made him sigh as he immediately went into his super state and turned, watching Bakugou come in through the perception of grade two for a moment. He was glad he'd prepared his speech beforehand for this moment, knowing exactly what he wanted to say.

With ease, he grabbed Bakugou's hands and ignored all six explosions to his face he got, just glaring at Bakugou. "You done?"

One more.

"…You know, that one was probably my own fault for asking. Now, let me set something straight Bakugou." Izuku said coldly, making the blonde go wide eyed at his second name being used. Izuku's muscles began bulking up more, as he became even stronger and it only increased Bakugou's shock. "You're not the strongest anymore."

It was brief but he saw it. That light flicker of fear in his childhood bully's eyes. He pulled his fist back and wound up, before throwing the punch….

Bakugou flinched violently, only to open his eyes in surprise to see the fist mere inches from his face, before he was unceremoniously dropped to the ground.

Izuku turned and began walking as he talked. "You see that? I didn't need to beat it into you, and no one ever needed to beat who was the strongest into anyone because it doesn't matter. Not in the career we both want. What matters is that innocent people don't get hurt, and you have failed that so many times already. I didn't stoop to your level because I'm not that pathetic. I really don't know why I admired you Bakugou, because now… now I just pity you. You're an overgrown bully who doesn't know how to do anything but throw tantrums and hit things until he gets what he wants and who hates the idea of sharing. A toddler, that's what you remind me of. Nothing about your life is worth admiring and now I realize that… Well, I've learned not to care. Even if you beat me, you'll never prove a point because you don't have one, but you'll always prove mine."

With that, Izuku turned to his base state, leaving a feral, growling yet stunned Katsuki Bakugou behind.

"Goodbye Kacchan, I wish I never knew you."

* * *

A week before school would begin, Izuku found himself smiling at a familiar café, looking down at his phone and rereading the texts from Ochaco and Tetsutetsu about them both having managed to get into U.A.

He was a little disappointed to learn Tetsutetsu would be in class 1-B but Ochaco was in the same class as him, class 1-A meaning they would be sharing classes. Izuku looked forward to seeing her again and even if it was just at lunch, he'd make sure to try to find time for his longest real friend in a long time when he could.

"Hey kid, you called?" A familiar somewhat bored voice spoke up. Izuku smiled even wider as he looked up to see Seki.

"Hey! Yeah, I'm sorry for calling you out here on your day off but I have something I need to tell you, but I need someone else to arrive first." Izuku smiled, before smelling smoke in the air and rolling his eyes as he turned to point to the bulking form of Death Arms hurrying down the street. "And based on the smoke, there he is."

"Ah, shaddup." The pro said with a smirk, putting out the cigarette. "This job's stressful, you need something to relieve the stress."

"Your terrible health choices aside." Izuku said pointedly, ignoring the pro heroes grumbling as he smiled. "I have really good news! I got into U.A!"

Both men went wide eyed at that for a moment before Death Arms grinned wide, clapping him on the back while Seki even gave a rather large proud smile.

"Hey hey! Great going kid, I knew you had it in you!" Death Arms said with a bright smile. "Don't you go forgetting us folk down on the ground when you're up there then!"

"Ha! As if." Izuku chuckled. "You won't get rid of me that easily."

"I'm proud of ya, kid." Seki said, as he began ruffling Izuku's hair. "You're one of the hardest workers I know, you deserve this."

"Thanks." Izuku said with a smile, glad to hear it from him. Death Arms looked at his watch for a moment, before groaning.

"Alright, sorry to cut this short kid but I could only come out for a few moments before my break ends." He said, patting the green haired teen's shoulder. "I'll keep an eye out for you when the Sports Festival comes around. I bet you'll do amazing. Now, I'll see ya! And when I do, I hope you'll continue to be proving just how strong you are!"

"Oh I will!" Izuku called after him, grinning wide as he waved him off. Once he disappeared around the corner, Izuku let out a sigh, before turning to Seki with a softer smile. "Hey, Seki?"

"Yeah kid?"

"…I just want you to know, out of everyone, you're the biggest hero to me." Izuku said simply, making Seki go wide eyed at the statement. "Even if you're not an actual hero, you've done so much for me, you're the reason I'm where I am now, so… thank you."

"...Jeez kid." Seki said, hiding his face suspiciously as he wipes his face on his sleeve. "Just my job. Now, what do you say we get some ice cream to celebrate you getting in?"

"I think it sounds great." Izuku smiled softly, before it turned more teasing. "As long as you don't break the table again."

"I still maintain that was Tetsutetsu's fault for starting an arm wrestling match in the first place." Seki huffed, making Izuku chuckle.

He couldn't help but smile as well, as he considered Seki to be living proof of one thing. Even if he wasn't a pro, he was proof any ordinary guy could be a hero.

* * *

"Hey! Midori!" Ochaco called out, waving to Izuku as he arrived at U.A.'s gates, smiling as he saw her. At some point when they'd been texting, the brunette had slipped into calling him Midori as a nickname and while it caught him off-guard at first, he had to admit he quite liked it.

"Hey Uraraka." He smiled as he greeted her, while she pulled on her backpack to hold it on. "Excited for our first day?"

"Excited and nervous." The gravity girl said with a small chuckle, looking at the gate. "This place is still so huge."

"It's not the only thing that's huge." Izuku whistled, only to be confused when Ochaco stared at him wide eyed.

"W-WHAT?!"

"What? Is something wrong?!" He asked worried, getting a confused look from her.

"…W-Wait what did you mean?"

"…The Zero Pointer? What did you think I meant?"

"….NEVERMINDLETSJUSTMOVEON!" Ochaco suddenly said, grabbing him and moving them forward into the school so he couldn't take time to ask about it. He decided it was best to just accept it, the girl got like this sometimes whenever he said stuff like that and he had no idea why.

"Okay then… So what do you think our teachers will be like?" Izuku asked, curious. She shrugged as she tried to fan her now reddened face.

"N-No idea. I hope they're nice though." She said, as they walked up the stairs and made their way to where Class 1-A was supposedly going to be according to the directions they were given.

"I just hope that Bakugou is in another class." Izuku sighed. Then his mind remembered Iida, but he could probably at least stand a class with him, as long as he made sure to stand up for himself.

"Oh, here it is!" Ochaco said, opening the door first and walking inside. Izuku could already hear Bakugou's voice arguing, making him groan. 'Son of a…'

He walked in and he let out a sigh at seeing that not only was Bakugou here, being his usual abrasive self but so was Iida, criticizing Bakugou over how he was acting.

'Well, if there's one positive to Iida, at least this means he attacks everyone he thinks is breaking the rules.' Izuku thought to himself as he adjusted his bag.

Bakugou noticed Izuku first, looking over before grunting and looking away, refusing to make eye contact. Izuku was more than fine with that. Iida noticed and looked over before his face morphed into one of shock and maybe even a bit of awe.

"It's him…" He muttered, before marching forward. Izuku noticed muttering began to increase in the room and he figured out why when he overheard the phrase 'first place' amongst them. "Greetings! I am Iida from Soumei Academy!"

'Oh here we go-'

"I would like to apologize for my behaviour on the day of the exam!" The blue haired teen said, making Izuku go wide eyed in surprise. This was certainly not what he was expecting, as Iida bowed down. "I thought about what you said and you were absolutely right. I was picking on you quite unfairly when I think back on it, I'm used to quite strict rules that everyone is expected to enforce but I should have known better than to treat you as I did in the exam. It is also quite clear my comment about you not taking the exam seriously was a terrible misjudgement and you are clearly a more superior student than I."

"I… don't think I'd go that far but thank you for the apology." Izuku said, as the taller teen raised his head. "I just-"

Before he even had time to finish speaking, he heard the faintest breath behind him, a presence and years of hiding from bullies had him immediately turn to identify the threat behind him, only to see…. A man on the floor in a sleeping bag.

"Well at least one of you is perceptive." The man said, pulling down the zip on the sleeping bag and standing up, walking in. Izuku was wary, watching him. Quietly.

Everyone else continued to mutter for a minute about who he might be. Izuku struggled to believe this could be a teacher, from how unprofessional and scruffy he looked.

"I'm Shota Aizawa, your homeroom teacher." He announced, stunning everyone. 'Well then, that's a first for dress code. Maybe that's his hero outfit? I don't recognize him though…' "And again, aside from one person, it took all of you eight seconds to shut up. That won't cut it."

Izuku could tell he wasn't looking forward to class already though. He was getting flashbacks to some of his worse teachers suddenly. The man went behind the podium set up at the front and pulled out a laundry basket of all things, slamming it down. "These have U.A. gym uniforms with the sizes you submitted. Find your name tag and put yours on, then meet up in the field outside."

"Sir? But what about orientation?" Iida asked, confused.

"It's pointless." Aizawa grunted. "It's a formality that real heroes won't have time for. Now hurry up, heroes shouldn't waste time."

That was how they were introduced to their teacher, and as he stalked off, Izuku could only gulp.

Because before he took off down the hall, he looked back once… and looked straight at Izuku.


End file.
